Harvest Moon High
by weirdogirl
Summary: Claire goes all giddy when a new shy guy comes to HMHS. Jill finds the school's "cutie" annoying. Chelsea finds a way to attract a certain cowboy from the shadows. The HM characters in HS! Will they handle high school life, let alone their love lives?
1. First Day

**Hello there! Here is another fanfic of mine so pweetttyy puullleeeaaaseee review it! *sniff sniff*  
**

**I have nothing much to say so, just read and review it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Harvest Moon, so don't sue me!**

Oh yeah, the Harvest Moon High School here is located in the middle of Forget-Me-Not Valley and Mineral Town and in my POV they are just a few Kilometers away, I'm just saying.

Oh another thing: This story is based on Claire's POV, I think I'll change POV's in later chapters, but that's just a maybe.

* * *

"Claire, wake up, your gon'na be late!"

"Gah!" I jumped

Jack,my stupid older brother, snickered.

"Shut up, Jack" I said yawning

"Alright, alright, anyways you better get ready, your gonna be late for school" he said as he left

"Oh crap!" I jumped off my bed and ran to the bathroom

After my really short bath, I rushed to the dining room, Jill my little sister, was already ready for school. Jack was placing a plate of delicious looking scrambled eggs on the table.

"Hurry up, Claire! I don't wanna be late in my first day!" Jill complained, excited as always. For some odd reason, she's loves school, even though she's not that academic

"Yeah, yeah" I answered not caring, Jack's eggs smelled divine, this is one of the qualities I like about my big brother, besides being a rancher extrodenaire, he's a really good cook.

Jill looked pouty and Jack chuckled as I ate hurriedly, I didn't want to be late either, but I'm not that exited for school.

_Jack is practically in charge in our small family, our parents already died a few years ago and left Jack in charge, even though he's only 22 years old. Jill is our 15 year old baby sister, she hates us if we call her that though, hehe. I'm just 17, which means I'm gonna be a legal adult next year, but I like living with my brother and sister even though they can be annoying sometimes._

"Ahh! That was awesome Jack!" I complimented

"Glad you liked it, alright you two should get going now." he said

"Okay! See ya later!" I waved

"See ya big brother!" Jill waved too and we rushed off and rode our bikes to Harvest Moon High.

**when we reached the school...**

"Ahh, I can't wait for my first day in high school!" Jill stretched as we locked our bikes.

"Mm-hmm" I replied, guess I can't blame her, it's her first day as a freshman here.

"Jiiiiillllll!" a familiar voice called

"Hey Lumina!" Jill answered. Lumina is Jill's bestfriend who lives in Forget-me-not valley, she's the grandaughter of Romana, the island's most richest resident.

"See ya later, Jill.." I waved knowing that was my cue

"Alright, see you later, Claire" she waved and ran to Lumina.

I walked to my first period, Biology. Our teacher was, ugh, Mr. Darill, he's like the weirdest teacher here!

"Hey Claire!" another familiar voice called

"Mary! How'a it going? I greeted

"Fine" she answered. We were quiet for a bit. She then started to read a book. Mary wasn't the type to talk a lot, she was shy and quiet, and me? It depends on the situation, sometimes I'm quiet, sometimes I'm noisy.

"Claire!" the pinked haired girl waved when she came in, Popuri. She and Mary are complete opposites, Mary is nice, sweet and quiet, but Popuri is childish, energetic and spoiled sometimes.

"Pop! How's it going?" I greeted

"Awesome! I had a great summer! Hey Mary!" she replied then greeted Mary when she seated in front of us.

"Hi, Popuri." she greeted and went back reading

After a few minutes, Popuri blabbing to me about her "awesome" trip to Sunny Island, and Mary fascinately reading her book, the bell rang and everybody rushed to their proper seats.

"Hey, Claire, didn't see you in here, glad were in Bio together, I can have a cute face to look at." a smooth talking voice greeted behind me, ugh, and I definetely know that voice. Kai. I hate him, but I just can't resist, I have to admit that he looks "hot". _Oh yeah, Kai is the annoying flirt in the school, guess he's not the only one, but he's the most annoying one. No girl can resist him, the way he likes it._

"Whatever Kai" I rolled my eyes not even turning around, I just heard a chuckle and a chair, _definitely his_, creak. He was probably flirting with another girl behind him. The idiot. Then I heard a snort, also behind me. I looked, Gray. The school's emo guy. _Well, he's not that emo, he doesn't wear those ridiculously ugly clothes and make-up that they wear, he just acts like one._

"Hey, Gray, had a nice summer?" I greeted. I'm much nicer to Gray than Kai, even though they're best friends. It's weird though, Kai is this energetic idiot while Gray is a quiet always grumpy emo, hard to believe that their best friends.

"Good." he simply replied and tilted his hat.

"Alrighty then.." I replied. He always answers like that. I should get used to it. Just then a unfamiliar guy came in hurriedly, he then sat in the seat way in the back. I looked at him curiously. _It's weird to have new kids come here, I mean this is just a small island with a population of around 70 people, so new comers aren't very much expected_.

Just then the teacher finally came in and everyone silenced. Mr. Daryl is quite the strict type, and noise is considered a nuisance to him.

"Good Morning class, I'm Mr. Daryl your new Biology teacher this school year. Let us begin our first lesson this school year..." The teacher blabbed on. Mr. Daryl is the type to have classes even on the first day of class, which is annoying. After an hour of learning about animal cells and stuff, the bell finally rang and everybody rushed out.

"I hate Biology! It's so icky!" Popuri complained as we walked to our next class, mine and Mary's is History, while Pop's is Arts.

"I think it's nice, learning about animal cells make us learn about them more" Mary disagreed

"Biology is okay with me." I replied. After a conversation about how Biology is "icky" or "nice", I accidentaly bumped into this guy and dropped all my stuff.

"..oh..umm..i'm so sorry.." the guy I bumped into stuttered, I realized it was that new guy in Biology.

"Nah, that's alright" I said as I crouched down to pick my stuff

"L-let me get t-hat for you" he offered still stuttering, clearly, he was shy. He started to crouch down as well and helped me pick up my stuff.

"Thanks, your new here aren't you? I'm Claire" I introduced

"..um..my name..it's Cliff" he nodded

"I'm Popuri! And this is Mary!" Popuri suddenly introduced, making me, Cliff and Mary jump. Mary just nodded and smiled then.

"..hi.." Cliff greeted shyly "..I have to go now.." he suddenly said as he glanced at his watch

"Sure, see you later Cliff." I smiled and waved as he left.

"He's cute!" Pop exclaimed as we continued to walk to our respective classes. Mary just smiled and shook her head at Popuri, she thinks every guy is cute.

"Every guy is cute to you, Pop" I answered. She just laughed and waved goodbye as she went to her Arts class.

_Well, maybe Pop is right about that Cliff guy..._

_

* * *

_

**Finally it's done! YAY ME! If you want me to make the next chapter, please please PULLEAASEE review! I mean it!**

**Did I just say to PLEASE REVIEW? If not, Please review!**

**Oh yeah, Please Review! :D**


	2. Introductions

**Alright! Here's chapter 2! YAY ME! **

**To CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON Thanks so much for being my first ever reviewer! *Hugs tightly***

**To everybody else, please review! **

**There's free hugs to the ones who review ya know! :D**

**Anyways enjoy reading chapter 2! :)**

* * *

As we went inside the History room, I glanced my class schedule, our teacher for History is Mr. Carter, _the archeologist not the priest. _He's okay I guess, thr typical teacher. He's pretty much obsessed with his work though. Me and Mary sat on an empty table in the front, as usual she took out her book and started reading. That gets annoying sometimes, cause then I get bored. Might as well talk to the other kids before the teacher arrives.

"Hey, Karen!" I greeted to the brunette who was just staring blankly on the window, she jumped then

"Don't do that, Claire!" she argued as I snickered

"Sorry, so how was your summer?" I asked trying to stop laughing

"Fine, I guess..." she answered drifting back to her blank expression. I sighed. Karen usually has her own world, like Mary I guess. I noticed Kai smiling at her, when he saw me glancing at him he winked, I just stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old and glanced away. I heard him chuckle _again_. Ugh. He's so annoying. Wish he doesn't go to my next class.

Trent then came in the room hurriedly, I smiled at him.

"Morning Tim!" I greeted. Tim is Trent's nickname, I like him, he's a nice guy. He's a little obsessed with school work though, smartypants, I used to call him. His parents are doctors though so I get the picture.

"Good Morning, Claire." he nodded and smiled then sat beside Kai who's the only one who doesn't have a seat mate. I then glanced at Elli, Karen's seat mate, she has this huge crush on Tim, she was staring at him with googly eyes, again. I wonder why she likes him, sure Trent is cute, but he doesn't even know the word "love". A lot of girls already asked him out before but he declined all. He loves school stuff more, and every girl noticed so they quit one him, except for Elli.

"Elli!" I whispered at her, she then blinked coming back to the real world, everybody has their own world today

"Huh? Oh, Hi Claire" she greeted sweetly. Elli is such a sweet girl and nice girl. I like her a lot, she loves to take care of others, she might make a good nurse when she grows up.

"Still have your hopes up for Tim huh?" I asked teasingly. She turned bright red, well she doesn't really like to admit it, she doesn't have to though, her looks give it all away.

"..w-what?.no..." she stuttered. I just snickered a little

"That's okay El, good luck!" I smiled. She then smiled back.

"T-thanks, Clare" she thanked shyly

Just then, the bell rang and the teacher came in right on cue.

"Good Morning, class. I am Mr. Carter, your History teacher for this school year. Since this is our first day, I would like everybody to stand up and introduce themselves when I call their name. You must tell your name, adress, age and parents name. Now then...Miss Karen, please step on up." he called. Karen jumped, _again_, and walked in front a little dumbfounded, everybody snickered, even Mary.

"Um..my name is Karen and I'm 16 years old and will be 17 this Fall. My parents own the supemarket in Mineral Town, and that's where I live." she introduced and nodded when she finished.

_"That was short, Karen never changes."_ I thought

"Thank you, Karen, next up is Kai." the teacher called. Kai stood up smiling. Every girl looked dazzled, yeah even me, which is stupid, hey I couldn't help.

"Good Morning, classmates. I'm Kai, and I live with my uncle Zack in Mineral Beach, he's a shipper. I also own my very own food shack and it opens all the time during summer. I'm currently 17 years old, a pleasure to meet you all." he winked after his introduction which made some of the girls sigh. Again, stupid.

"Thank you, Kai, next will be Miss Mary." the teacher again called. Mary blushed as she walked to the front, typical shy types.

"..Umm..hello..my name is Mary..um..I'm still 16 years old and will be turning 17 this winter..I live in Mineral Town..beside the library..my father is a naturalist and a writer..um..that is all.." she stuttered all the way.

"Alright, next is Mr. Trent." the teacher called as Mary walked back to her table still flustered. Trent stood up and went to the front seriously.

"Good Morning, my name is Trent. You can call me Tim if you like. I live in Mineral Town beside the church. My parents are travelling doctors, I am still 16 years old and will be turning a year older this Fall. Thank you for listening and a great pleasure to meet all of you." he introduced pretty formally and went back to his seat.

"Very nice, Trent, next is Elli." the teacher again called. Elli stood up a little shyly and took a deep breath when she was in front.

"Good Morning, fellow classmates. I am Elli. I live in a small house in Mineral Town. My grandmother is currently a nurse working with Trent's parents. I also have a little brother named Stu. He's only 8 years old. Both of our parents died because of a contagious disease a few years ago. I am currently 17 years old. That is all and thank you." she introduced.

"Thank you, Elli . Next is Claire, come on up." he finally called me. I stood up and walked to the front.

"Hello. My name is Claire. I'm 17 and I live in Midnight Sun ranch in Mineral Town. I have a small sister named Jill who just became a freshman here. I also have a big brother, Jack, he owns the ranch and the one who takes care of me and my sister. Our father has died just 2 years ago, because of a sickness and left Jack in charge. Our mother died a really long time ago also. Thank you for listening." I introduced, thinking about my parents made me a little queasy again, I hated that feeling but I had no choice. Finally after a few more people have introduced themselves, the bell rang.

"That is all for today children, see you again tomorrow." Mr. Carter said

As we went out of the room, I glanced again at my schedule, we have a one hour break before third period which is Music class. Music class is always composed all the students in Harvest Moon High.

"Music class, guess I have to play the oricana again." I mumbled

"You are really good at the oricana, Claire." Mary complimented

"Thanks" I thanked, smiling at her. I wonder whose gonna play the piano, knowing Lumina, she'll definitely play the part, but Mary used to play that so...

"Hey guys!" a voice greeted loudly, which made both of us jump. When we turned around it was, _obviously, _Popuri. She was snickering

"Pop! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" I complained. Mary just stared at her angrily

"Sorry! I just wanted to surprise you two! You don't have to be so mad about it!" she apologized still snickering a little.

"Yeah yeah, I should get used to it anyway." I answered and smiled so she wouldn't get upset. Mary also smiled and nodded. She smiled back cheerfully.

"So where do you wanna go? We have a one hour break before music class." she then asked

"Let's go to the school library" Mary suggested. Pop and I both raised our brows.

"That's boring!" Pop complained "I want to do something fun!" she said. That sounded kinda mean, but she's right, it is boring. It's a good thing Mary's a nice gal.

"Alright...let's hang out at the school grounds, I have some snacks with me." Mary again suggested. This time me and Pop smiled and nodded.

"Great, lets go!" I said

* * *

**Again please Review!**

**Review the story alright?**

**Remember...free hugs..!**

**Everybody loves hugs right?  
**

**:D**


	3. Saved from Flying Soccer Balls

**Alrighty then here is chapter 3! GO ME!**

**To everybody who reviewed: *HUGS!***

**To the other readers, pweetyy pleeaasee review! :3**

**Alright Enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

We walked around the school grounds eating Mary's snacks. God her Mom is a great cook!

"Your Mom's dinner roll tastes great, Mary!" Pop exclaimed as if reading my thoughts

"Thanks." she thanked "She loves to bake a lot of sweets." she added

"No doubt!" I said licking my fingers after munching down my dinner roll. Mary smiled as we sat down on the grass under a cherry tree.

"Ahhh! I love it here, it's so relaxing!" Pop said as she flopped down on the grass

"Yeah. I love the nature." Mary agreed as she took her book out of her bag and read. I just sat there, staring at the sky. Soon enough I heard Popuri snore. Poor Pop exhausted already, she's gonna be even more energetic later. I sighed. Just then a shout from the soccer field made the three of us jump.

"LOOK OUT!"

The soccer ball was flying across the field towards our direction. The three of us were too shocked to move, just then a guy rushed towards us and kicked the ball back to the field with as much force. He was a good kicker. The three of us including the one who kicked the ball, which was Rick, sighed in relief. The guy who saved us turned around. It was Cliff.

"Are you girls alright?" he asked a little shyly and roughly

"That was amazing Cliff!" Pop exclaimed jumping up, which made Cliff step back a little. Mary and I giggled.

"Yeah, that was awesome, oh and thanks for saving us." I then thanked as I stood up

"Yeah, thanks" Mary also thanked

"Um..no prob.." he welcomed. Just then Rick came rushing by

"Popuri! Are you alright!" Rick, Pop's twin brother frantically asked even though he saw that we were alright

"I'm fine, Rick!" she answered a little annoyed. Rick was Popuri's over-protective twon brother, the simplest of accidents he would worry like an idiot. Though he may look (and sometimes act) like a nerd, he's well built. Probably because of taking care of chickens and stuff.

"That's good. Thanks. I haven't seen you here before, I'm Rick." he sighed in relief then gave his hand to Cliff

"..I'm Cliff." he replied quietly

"Nice to meet you, thanks for saving my sis." he thanked grinning. I feel like were just standing here like ghosts, getting annoyed a little I yelled:

"Hello, were here too ya know!" I interrupted. The two guys looked at me.

"Oops. Oh yeah, thanks for saving Claire and Mary too." he snickered a little.

"Very funny, Rick" I folded my arms. He just chuckled, ruffled Pop and mine's hair, nodded to Mary and Cliff, took the ball and ran back to the soccer field.

"Your brother's annoying as usual." I huffed

"You should get used to it." Pop simply replied

"..umm..I guess I'll see you guys later.." Cliff said as we walked off

"Alright! Thanks again, Cliff!" I waved cheerfully this time. He smirked, nodded and left

"Oooh! Looks like you two are developing!" Pop teased

"Huh?" I asked her, blinking

"She means that your interested in Cliff, aren't you?" Mary asked teasingly

"What? I was just thanking the guy, no harm in that" I denied folding my arms again. Pop and Mary giggled. Just then the bell rang.

"Alright! Music class! Let's go guys!" Pop exclaimed. Mary and I smiled and nodded. We rushed off to our third period. Music Class. This is gonna be a fun class.

* * *

**Hmm, that was pretty short. **

**Anyways I practically forgot about Rick so I just wrote him here.**

**I hope you like it anyway :D**

**Free Hugs to the ones who review!**

**I'll write chapter four soon! It'll be awesome, trust me!**

**Oh yeah pulleeasse review!  
**


	4. Music Class

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for everybody who reviewed! *HUGS***

**Oh and to everybody who read and reviewed my last chapter, sorry that it's so short, I just put that to introduce Rick and to feature Cliff again :)**

**To Jazmin: Sorry but I don't know the characters of magical melody and save the homeland cuz i only play in my DS, so sorry :{**

**To runegod2.0: Sorry but I already deleted my first story, I didn't have the energy to write anymore and nobody reviewed, maybe you should have read it earlier :3**

**To Karashunter and CanYouSeexILOVEHARVESTMOON: Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! :D**

**To reader: Please read and review my story! :D**

**Alrighty then enjoy reading chapter 4!**

* * *

The music room was already full of upperclassmen and underclassmen students. Right on cue, the bell rang, everybody silenced and the teacher went in. It was Mr. Griffin. It's weird that he's a teacher here, I mean, he's a part time bartender, which is well..ah never mind.

"Good Morning, class. I'm glad to see you all again, and to the freshmen, welcome. Now then let us see who will play which instrument..." he said as he walked to the other side of the room, the part were all the instruments are put, then took the ocarina.

"Hmm..who would like to play the ocarina?" he asked, I raised my hand quickly, though nobody really raised, the ocarina isn't a very popular instrument, but I like it. Mr. Griffin chuckled then

"Miss Claire, again? Very well then.." he handed me the ocarina, and I smiled. It was the same one I used to play last year.

"Okay how 'bout the flutes?" the teacher then took four flutes. A few hands raised, including, Elli, Popuri, Muffy, Rock, Trent and Celia.

"Hmm..let's see, how about Elli, since you played well last year, Popuri also, Muffy, you seem good and Celia too." the teacher said and handed the four their flutes. Rock seemed a little down, Trent just let it pass, serious as always. Well who can blame them, the flute is one of the easiest to play.

"Alright how about the...violin" Mr. Griffin then took three violins from. Skye and Jill both raised their hands. Some of the underclassmen, mostly girls, teased Jill. Skye, winked at her. Well, well another Kai has come, looks like he's got competition. I snickered a little at the thought, Jill caught me laughing and stuck her tongue out at me. I just rolled my eyes back at her smiling teasingly. She looked pouty again. My smile widened.

"Very well then, Mister Skye and Miss Jill, here you go, does anyone else want to play the violin?" the teacher asked as he handed the two thier instruments.

"I would like to try the violin, Sir" Trent said raising his hand again. Trent sure changes his mind a lot, last time he played the tuba, and earlier he wanted to try the flute.

"Okay then, Trent, if you want to.." Mr. Griffin handed him over the remaining violin.

"Alright, how about the xylophones?" he then asked taking the cover off the two xylophones. Kai and Rock both raised their hands, typical, the two flirty idiots want to play the second easiest thing to play, I snickered again.

"Okay, Mister Kai and Rock, here are your mallets to play your xylophones" he handed two pair of mallets to the two tanned boys.

"Very well, how about the trumpet?" he asked again reaching for the two , Rick and Cliff raised their hands.

"Hmm, Rick since you played last year, you can play this one. And Cliff, I think you can play this." he handed them their respective instruments. Marlin sighed. Everybody knows about his health, even Mr. Griffin. But, it seems sad, it seems that he really wanted to play the trumpet.

"Know then, let's see who can play the tuba." Mr. Griffin said as he took the big instrument from behind the covers. Gray was the only one who raised his hand.

"Very well, then. Here you go Gray." he said handing the tuba to him

"Alrighty then, how 'bout the Cello?" he asked again as he took of the covers of yet another big instrument. Marlin once again raised his hand.

"Okay, Marlin, you can play this instrument." Mr. Griffin said as he gave him the gigantic instrument

"Okay then, the piano is next." he said as he took off the covers of the grand piano. Mary and Lumina raised both their hands quickly.

"Hmm.." Mr. Griffin said, playing with his chin. I know what he's thinking. Mary used to play the piano and she was good, but Lumina is an expert in the piano, trust me I've heard her play in her mansion.

"Lumina, I guess you get the piano this time, is that okay Mary? The last remaining instrument is the harp." Mr. Griffin said a little sorry for Mary who looked a little down right now.

"Hmm..the Harp is a nice instrument, okay." she agreed and smiled

"Very nice. Well, all of you have been assigned an instrument, I will have to ask everybody to practice a lot, alright? And please take care of your instruments. Now I will have to dismiss you all early, since it's our first day. Tomorrow will be the start of our very first lessons, so practice a lot. Alright, class dismissed." he said and nodded as everybody answered "yes and alright" and went out of the room.

"Yay! I'm gonna play the flute, it's such an easy instrument to play!" Pop said as soon as we got out.

"Uh-huh, I'm glad to play the ocarina again." I smiled at my ocarina again, I was still holding it

"I think playing the harp isn't so bad" Mary replied.

"That's nice, I'm glad you don't feel so sad about not playing the piano anymore." I said to her

"That's okay. I'm not that good in the piano. Lumina deserves it. She's really good." she answered. I nodded.

"Hey! Let's have lunch at the cafeteria! I'm starving!" Pop suddenly said, making us jump once again.

"POP!" Mary and I scolded

"Sorry!Sorry!" she apologized snickering a little, as we went off to the school cafeteria.

* * *

**Yay! It's all done! Hope you liked it!**

**Free hugs to those who review! :D**

**You know you want one, I mean who doesn't like free hugs?**

**Hang on for chapter 5! :D**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed! :}**

**They really gave me more effort to write :D  
**


	5. Crushes

**Authors Note: **

**Nelliegirl, Karashunter, CanYouSeexILOVEHARVESTMOON and RainbowsNSmiles****: **

**Thanks so much for your complimentary reviews! They energize me more than coffee, haha XD**

**thygreenthing****: Chelsea and Vaughn will be here very soon, please be patient. Oh and thanks for your review :3**

**I hope everyone continues to R & R my story, I am so happy :D**

**And of course here's the Free Hugs I promised **

***Hugs everybody who reviewed***

**Anyways enjoy reading chapter 5! :)**

_**Oh yeah, I totally forgot about Karen in the last chapter. Maybe because she's just daydreaming in the corner *snickers*, okay let's just say Griffin gave her the triangle. *laughs*. I mean Karen doesn't know how to do anything, right? Except for singing, she's good at that. I really want to feature her, alright, to make up I'll add that small part here, so here ya go. This part is located right after Mary and Lumina fought over the piano thing. After that, will be chapter 5. I hope you like this :D**_

**

* * *

**"Now, Karen, I guess your the only one who doesn't have an instrument. I guess you can play the triangle, again." Mr. Griffin said as he handed her the triangle. Karen just nodded, Everybody snickered again, Karen can't do anything right. Everybody knows that. But since she's just too pretty and nice, nobody seems to want to make her down.

* * *

When we reached the cafeteria, we lined up the counter, the food looked delicious. It's a good thing Ann is the cook here, were lucky to have her, in other high schools, cafeteria food is feared, I mean it. I grinned at the thought.

"Hey, Claire, Pop, Mary! How was your summers?" Ann greeted, cheerful as always

"Mine was AWESOME!" Pop said, saying "awesome" louder.

"Mine was great, too." Mary replied.

"You already know mine, Ann." I said, smiling at her, clearly she knows how I spent my summer. It was a little tiring, since Jack started dating her then. He usually gave the chores to me. Well, it was okay, I guess, but still, farm work is tiring you know! And I am a girl. Ann chuckled at me, understanding what I just said, I like her, she'd be a good sister-in-law.

"Alright, so, what do you three want?" she then said.

"I'll have...an Egg sandwich! And an Apple juice!" Pop ordered, like a kid

"I'll have..a slice of chocolate cake and a a carton of veggie juice, please." Mary ordered

"And I'll have a plate of spaghetti and a carton of fruit juice!" I ordered.

"Alright, here you all go, enjoy your lunch." Ann gave us our respective lunches, as we paid her. We then said bye and sat on an empty table nearby.

"Yum! I love Ann's cooking! She makes the best Egg Sandwich, of course, my Mom's also a great cook!" Popuri said as she chomped on her sandwich. I smiled, she's right, Ann's a really good cook, but Ms. Lilia is also good, my brother also. And Mr. Doug, Ann's dad. Plus Ms. Anna, Mary's mom. They usually compete a lot on the cooking festivals.

"Yeah, her desserts are yummy too." Mary replied.

"I agree.." I just said. I was busy eating my spaghetti. After a while, somebody poked me on the shoulder.

"..umm..can I sit here?" he said. I know that voice..I turned around, it was Cliff.

"Oh! Sure, of course!" I quickly said, moving a little so that he could sit down.

"If you don't mind, can we sit here too?" another voice asked behind him. Kai, with Gray.

"Sure thing, Kai!" Pop said before I could decline. I grunted.

"I guess they can sit here..." I answered. Kai grinned and sat down beside Pop, Gray sat down quietly beside Mary, who looked uncomfortable suddenly, and Cliff sat beside me.

"Alright! Let's dig in!" Kai said. He had a plate of Sashimi and pineapple juice. He started munching on his lunch like Pop, the idiot. Gray began to eat his Baked Corn, and Cliff shyly ate his Curry Rice. We all ate in silence for a while.

"So Kai, I met this guy Denny in Sunny Island, say's he knows you, do you?" Pop suddenly asked when she finished her sandwich

"Denny? Yeah, he's my cousin, how was he?" Kai asked, not very interested

"I guess, he's fine. Oh and Claire! Chelsea and Mark said hi! Oh and Mary, Sabrina said hi too!" Popuri said to us. She said this like the world's gonna end. I snickered. Well maybe not lke that, she just said that as energetic as always.

"Really? That's nice, I haven't seen my cousin, Sabrina in a while." Mary replied wiping her face with her handkerchief

"Yeah, that's what she said!" Pop giggled. Such an energetic girl. I smirked at her.

"So, how's Chelsea and Mark doin', I hope they're goin' good." I said. I haven't really seen them for a long time now, ever since they moved to Sunny Island.

"I think their doing great! Their farm is really nice, almost as nice as your brother's." Pop said gulping down her Apple juice, then wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Cool.." was all I said.

"Hey, Cliff!" somebody called. We all looked, it was Rick, waving at our table.

"Huh..?" Cliff asked, he was already done with his food and was finishing down his grape juice.

"I wanna ask you something. Do you wanna join the soccer team?" Rick asked. Kai looked away from Rick. Clearly they were mortal enemies in this school, but Rick didn't notice him. I'm guessing Kai wants to join too, from his expression.

"Well..I dunno..." Cliff stuttered

"Come on, your a really good kicker, from what I saw earlier." Rick said

"Well..I have to ask..Manna and Duke first.." Cliff replied. I raised my brow. What did Cliff have to do with Manna and Duke?

"Alright..call me when you want to join alright?" Rick answered

"S-sure." Cliff nodded.

"Alright, see ya guys later." Rick waved and went back to the other table with Trent, Karen, Marlin and Celia.

"So, Cliff. You know Manna and Duke?" I asked as soon as Rick left. I was quite curious. Manna has been quite nice with me and so has Duke. Aja and I have been good friends before she went to the city.

"Well..I work for them now..and I guess they adopted me.." Cliff said shyly. Oh now I get it, he's the guy Manna was talking about, that's working for them last summer and she also said that she likes him a lot. I guess she likes him enough to adopt him. I didn't seem to have met him last summer because of my tight schedule, and you already know that.

"I haven't even see you last summer. What have you been doing?" Kai asked.

"Um..well..I just stayed in the church a lot." he answered

"Oh yeah! I knew you looked familiar! I saw you once in a while, every time I go to the church on Sundays!" Pop said out loud. Everybody in our table jumped. Ugh! How many times did Popuri make us jump today? She's so hyper!

"..yeah" he just said.

"Well, it's nice that Manna and Duke have adopted you, Cliff. I mean, they usually feel bad about Aja leaving and stuff." Mary said

"Yeah.." I replied.

"So..Cliff, what happened to your old parents?" Gray suddenly asked. Wow, he talked. Well, he talked sometimes but still, I get surprised whenever he says a long enough sentence.

"Umm..well.." Cliff stuttered uncomfortably.

"You don't have to say it. Sorry for asking so suddenly." Gray said. "I understand." Gray said, nodding with a small grin. Oh my god. He smiled. Gosh, he looks cute when he smiles. He should smile a lot, I mean it. I saw Mary, staring a Gray like me, clearly, Mary has a huge crush on Gray. He's the only person who goes to the library everyday during summer. And they talk sometimes when their there. So, a small development may have begun.

"T-thanks" Cliff thanked, also smirking a little. God, what is happening to me today? Cliff looks really cute when he smiles! Then the bell rang.

"Aww..I didn't have the chance to talk to the other girls yet. Nah that's alright, I got to sit down with a cute girl." Kai said as he stood up winking at Pop. She giggled. Ugh. Pop always falls for Kai's stupid, flirts. She is so immature.

"So..I guess we'll see you girls later." Gray said quietly as he also stood up.

"Umm..thanks for letting us sit here." Cliff thanked also standing up.

"No prob!" the three of us said in unison. The three guys chuckled. So cute! Oh my god! Yes even Kai I have to admit.

"Alright, see ya later Poppy!" Kai waved at Pop

"See you, Mary." Gray nodded to her

"Um, bye. See ya." Cliff waved at me as they all left. The three of us waved back, our faces red.

"Um..let's go guys!" Mary then said flustered standing up.

"Kai is so cute!" Pop said excitedly also standing up.

"Cliff is so, nice" I said dreamily as I stood up.

"Hello, you two, let's go!" Mary said, the cafeteria was already empty. And three of us ran to our respective classes.

* * *

**Yay, chappie 5 done!**

**I hope you like it! :D  
**

**Please Review!**

**Free hugs to those who review! :3**

**Hang on for chapter 6! :D  
**


	6. Racing

**Author's Note:**

**Karashunter: ****Gosh, maybe Karen doesn't even know how to play the triangle. *laughs*. Maybe I should just have given her a microphone instead, it's not an instrument, but it's related to music stuff, right? *snickers*. Anyway, thanks for the review. :D  
**

**CanYouSeexILOVEHARVESTMOON****: Thanks for the review and being so loyal to my fanfic! I am so happy *sniff sniff* :'3**

**PrincessMidnight****: I'm not really sure if I would change POV's, but I think I will, so just hang on Claire's. Thanks for your review, keep it up, I'm giving free hugs all the time! *laughs* XD**

**TinLizzy76****: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it :3**

**thygreenthing:**** Cool. I'm glad you liked it, here's chapter 6 :)**

**As you all know, there's free hugs to those who review! :D

* * *

**

As we rushed to our fourth period, which was P.E with Mr. Wally. Mary sulked when she found out and Pop and I snickered at her. She hated Physical Education and wasn't pretty good at it. When we went inside the Gymnasium, almost everybody was already here. Then Mr. Wally whistled.

"Alright, class! I'm Mr. Wally and I'll be your PE teacher for this school year. Today's lesson will be sprinting. Let us test your speed, agility and cardiovascular endurance! Okay, for now, I would like everyone to form into two groups. These groups will run around the gym for three laps! The first three in each group will form another group and run another round tomorrow, they will earn a high enough grade, so do all your bests!" he announced. Then the three of us swarmed in the crowd to find a group.

"Alright! The first group, please line up here!" Mr. Wally said after everybody has formed their group. The first group run around the gym, some already tired in their second lap, Cliff was on the lead. Gosh, he's so athletic. Kai was behind him and so was Gray. Those three are well built, in the back was Trent. He's not the type for athletics obviously.

Finally, Cliff has became first, Gray second and Kai the third winners of the first group. A lot of people clapped, including the three of us. They looked exhausted.

"Great job you three! You can go to the next round tomorrow!" Mr. Wally congratulated. Then he whistled again

"Alright! Second group line up here!" he then called our group. Mary gulped. She's definitely gonna be in the back line.

"It's gonna be alright Mary, you can do it!" I comforted.

"Thanks, Claire.." Mary replied

"She's right, Mary! Just have fun! It's just a three round lap, it's not gonna bite you!" Pop said, cheerfully. Easy for her to say, she's so hyper, she usually wins these things. I won third place last year and Pop won first place. In the second round, Kai won making Pop second and Gray third. This is gonna be difficult, since Cliff's here now.

"Thanks you guys" Mary replied again, smiling a little now

"On your marks!" Mr. Wally said,

"Get set!"

"GO!" Mr. And everybody ran. Surely, Pop was on the lead, smiling. I was a few inches behind her, chasing cows, sheep and chickens, not to mention Asellor my brother's horse, really gave me some training. Guess, Pop had her training chasing chickens all the time. I smiled at the thought. I couldn't know who was behind me then, so I'm guessing I'm still second so far.

One lap has been done, still Popuri on the lead, me second, and I don't know who behind, after another lap, the same, after a few minutes, I sprinted faster almost catching up to Pop, she looked a little tired, still she was determined. On the back of my eye, I saw Karen, catching up. Finally we are almost reaching the finish line, me almost reaching Pop, a few inches left to the finish and I sprinted as fast as I can, giving all my energy, then

"YES!" I exclaimed, this time, I beat Popuri. She was sitting down, breathing hard, Karen following, also exhausted, I was way too exhausted to stand up so I flopped down on the floor also breathing hard. Elli then came, and lastly Mary.

"Wow..huff..great..job..Claire..huff" Pop said breathing hard

"huff..thanks..huff" I answered

"Great job you three. Now the six of you will compete tomorrow for another round to earn an extra grade, so your lucky, alright everybody else, you did your bests so good job also, that is all for today, I will see you again next time." Mr. Wally said, the bell ringing right on cue. Me, Pop and Karen stood up still tired, so did the three boys.

"Man that was tiring! I'm glad we have a 30 minute break..huff" Pop said still out of breath, I nodded, we went our way back to the school grounds

"You guys were awesome! I really can't compete to you two.." Mary said not as tired. "Hey, why don't you two buy some cold drinks first?" she then said

"Good idea." I answered, stopping on a vending machine to buy a drink. I pushed the buttons and stuff and went out my favorite drink, Fruit Latte.

"I want one too!" Pop said, she did the same and out came a can of cold Pineapple juice.

We then drank thirstily to the school grounds, when we reached there, both Pop and I flopped on the grass. Then, I sighed tiredly.

"Wake me up when the bell rings..." I said the everything went black

* * *

**Awesome! Chapter 6 done!**

**Man, I think this one is short too, but still I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I am so happy to have so many readers :3**

**Again free hugs to those who review! :D**

**And hang on for chapter 7!**

**I think Claire's day is almost over,**

**I'm thinking of changing POV's so that I could describe the other characters more, like Jill or Chelsea**

**So please please hang on! :)**


	7. End of the day

**Author's note:**

**thygreenthing: Yeah, I usually become last place too, guess we have something in common there! *Laughs* Oh and thanks for the review!**

**CanYouSeexILOVEHARVESTMOON: Thanks for the review! And I know, Popuri is so cute :3**

**hamigirl: Thanks! Free Hugs are always here so keep on reviewing! XD**

**FerFrie D.: Awesome! I'm so glad that you read my story, and don't worry, the Sunny Island characters will be here soon! Oh and thanks for the suggestion of having Jill hate Skye first, I think that's a great idea! :D**

**Oh and here's all your free hugs! *HUGS everybody who reviewed***

**Alright if you want one too, then click the button way done there that says**

***Review***

**Not hard to find you know!**

**Anyways enjoy chapter 7! :D  
**

* * *

"Claire, wake up!" A familiar voice said, definitely Mary's

"We're gonna be late!" another voice said, Pop's

"Huh..?" I answered opening my eyes

"Mornin' sleepyhead" another voice, a guy's greeted, let me see, I told you before that this voice is always familiar to me, Kai's

"Ugh..what are you doing here, Kai?" I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes

"What's the harm?" he replied

"Nothing..." I said

"Hey guys, let's go!" Pop said "Your last period is Pre-calculus with Mrs. Chris, Claire." she continued

"WHAT!" I burst. Math is not a favorite subject of mine, seriously. Everybody jumped then looked confused as to why I just screamed so suddenly.

"Wha-whats wrong?" Cliff then came. Gosh, he probably heard me scream from across the campus, well, good job Claire, you humiliated yourself on the first day.

"A-ah, it's nothing, I just..um..hate math..and stuff.." I stuttered, stupid me screaming and stuff!

"Oh..your next subject is Pre-cal?" he asked

"Y-yeah." I replied blushing,

"That's mine too, we could..um..go together..if you want.." he asked. I brightened up, well maybe Pre-cal isn't gonna be so bad. Then I saw Pop and Mary grinning at me, so was Kai.

"Sure!" I answered cheerfully. Then Kai chuckled.

"Well, how bout you Pop, what's your next class?" he then asked

"I've got Home Ec with Mary's Mom." she answered. Oh yeah, Mrs. Anna is Mary's mom, she's the Home Ec teacher here.

"Cool. That's also my next period, let's go together." He offered, showing his oh so gorgeous smile again.

"S-sure!" Pop agreed, blushing. Here we go again with Popuri being so naive

"So Mary what's your next period?" I then asked

"Oh, I have Home Economics too, I'll just go with Elli." she replied winking at Pop. She giggle and mouthed a "thanks"

"Alright, I'll see you guys later" I waved and them and they waved back heading the other direction. "So..um, let's go" I said to Cliff shyly. He nodded and we went of. We walked in silence for a bit.

"So, Cliff..how's Manna and Duke?" I asked trying to make small talk

"Their okay, I guess" he replied. Silence again

"Why'd you move here in Mineral Town? I mean surely this place isn't as popular as it seems." I asked again

"Well, I like to travel..and..well, I think this place is great, surrounded by nature and all." he replied again, he was smiling a bit. I'm guessing he's one of those "I love nature" people, good thing he's not a hippie. They creep me out a bit. Like Gustafa, yeah. He's weird sometimes.

"Cool. But unfortunately, it gets kinda boring don't you think?" I said, still wondering why he would like to live here. I mean, I would like to see other areas, but unfortunately, I can't. The only way to go to another place is by boat. And it's either from phone call, which will take around 3 days for the boat to arrive and a lot of expenses, or by Zack and his not so nice boat. Yeah, I'd rather not leave just for a vacation.

"Nah. I like it here. It's peace and quiet, I love the nature." he answered. "Must be awesome to live in a farm, huh?" he then asked

"What? Yeah right! It's so hard, even though I'm just helping my brother" I replied folding my arms. He chuckled. God, he is so cute!

"Well, I would think it's nice. Working in the grapery is cool too." he said. We were then reaching Mrs. Chris's room.

"Hey, there it is, ugh. I can't wait for Pre-calculus.." I sulked. Cliff chuckled again.

"It's not gonna be that bad, I think." he said with a small grin

"Yeah right, last year, we only had algebra and it was way hard! How's Pre-cal gonna be any different." I said still sulking. He just shook his head smiling at me as we sat down on the table. Behind us was Gray and Rick.

"Hey, guys!" Rick greeted

"Hey Rick." Cliff nodded

"Hey, chicken face" I said, and snickered when Rick looked annoyed. I saw Gray hiding a laugh, Cliff was grinning, probably hiding a laugh too.

"Harhar, very funny, Claire." he said, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Hey, I was just joking, you don't have to be so mad about it." I apologized, still snickering a little. Gray looked away, definitely trying to hide his laughter. Rick grunted. Then the bell rang. Everybody quieted down, and the teacher came in. Mrs. Chris, 's wife, is a nice and kind teacher. I like her, even though I hate her subject.

"Good Afternoon, children." she greeted. Then everybody greeted her back in unison. After an hour of studying about numbers and..stuff, the bell finally rang.

"Well that's all for today kids, I will see you again next time" she said and everybody rushed out.

"Finally, last period is over! I could take a rest, too bad we have heaps of homework to do! Ugh!" I said stretching. Cliff smiled. Man, he keeps smiling a lot now, and he's so cute!

"Yeah, I know." he said

"Claaaiiree!" somebody called, definitely Pop.

"Guess that's my cue, I'll see you later, Claire." he nodded and walked off to where Gray is. Their probably walking together, with Kai maybe. Gray and Kai always walk together after school.

"Okay, bye!" I waved cheerfully.

"Oooh! Looks like you two are starting to get cozy!" Pop teased. I didn't answer, I was still looking dreamily as Cliff walked off with Gray and Kai catching up. I sighed dreamily

"Claire." I didn't answer

"CLAIRE!" This time I jumped, then looked behind, Pop was looking annoyed, Mary was beside her already, giggling

"W-what?" I asked seeming like I woke up from a long nap. Pop sighed and Mary just smiled. I looked confused.

"Let's go! Already" Pop then said, as she put on her roller skates. I then unlocked my bike. Mary didn't have any gear so I offered her to ride on my bike.

"Alright let's go!" I said and we rode off. After a few conversations about stuff, we reached the peak on Mother's Hill, then we passed by Gotz's house first and passed Rose Square so that I can drop off Mary, we said our goodbyes and see ya laters and went straight ahead to the entrance of Midnight Sun Farm. I waved at Popuri as she went left to their farm. Chicken Lil's.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Claire!" she said as I entered our farm waving back. Finally, home. I could use a rest for a while. I then parked my bike beside our dog Max's doghouse. Then entered our nice cottage.

"I'm home!" I said as I opened the door. No reply. Huh. I checked the time. 4:00 P.M. I guess Jill's not home yet, probably hanging out with her friends for a bit. Hmm, then were's Jack? He's gotta be here by now...

"Yo! His voice greeted coming from the kitchen, well guess that's my answer

"Hey Jack!" I greeted back as I flopped on the couch

"How was school?" he asked while opening the fridge

"Cool. At music class, I get to play the ocarina again, and at P.E, I won first in the 3 lap race." I replied cheerfully

"That's great, Claire. Guess you beat Popuri this time huh?" he said chuckling as he took some other stuff from the fridge.

"Yup!" I answered "So what's for dinner?" I then asked, eying all those ingredients he took out, he was now preparing some utensils

"I'm thinking, Stir Fry." he replied know chopping some veggies.

"Awesome!" I said. He smiled as a reply. He makes the best stir fry. Well, I guess he makes the best stuff. I can't wait to eat!

"Hey guys! I'm home!" the door opened and in came our little sister

"Hey, Jill" I greeted absentmindedly, clearly I was watching my favorite TV show, Glee.

"Mmmm! That smells good, big brother!" Jill said sniffing on Jack's cooking

"Thanks. So how was your first day, Jill?" he said as he cooked

"Great! Most of my classmates are from Forget-Me-Not Valley so I kinda know some of them" she replied excitedly

"That's nice.." Jack said

"Oh and I get to play the violin! Isn't that awesome? I love the violin!" she then said, I tugged in a smile and clearly she saw it. Then again she sharpened her eyes at me.

"What?" I said, hiding a laugh

"Nothing!" she replied, annoyed again

"What's going on?" Jack asked

"Oh nothin' bro." I replied smiling. Jill snorted.

"I'm going to my room now!" she then stormed off upstairs. I snickered a little.

"What's with her?" Jack asked confused. I just shrugged and laid my eyes back on the TV. I wonder why she's so mad about that? I was just teasing her. Maybe she doesn't like that Skye kid. Huh, I think he's got looks, but yeah, he seems like a flirt and they may get annoying. Oh well, who cares.

After a few minutes of watching a double episode of Glee, dinner was finally served. Jack's stir fry smelled like heaven!

"Alright! Let's eat!" I said digging in. Jack chuckled and as well, Jill still looked pouty but ate as well. We usually eat like this. Quietly. But it's alright, we like to eat in silence rather than in chaos. After eating, It was my turn washing the dishes. After that I said good night to my siblings and went to my room. Jill replied a "G'night" as she also went back to her room. Jack nodded as he went out to the farm for a bit. He usually goes out to check to animal's and stuff. When I went in, I did my tremendous amount of homework and flopped on my bed.

"What a day, it was nice meeting that Cliff guy." I smiled as I turned off the lights and slept soundly.

* * *

**Awesome! Chapter 7 is done! **

**I had a hard time writing this chapter, but anyways I hope you like it! :D**

**Then again, free hugs if you review!**

**You know you want one!**

**Alrighty then! Hang on for chapter 8!**

**I think that chapter will be Chelsea's POV, so hang on!**

**A lot of you want to hear Chelsea's story dontcha?**

**Well just hang on, okay!**

**Oh and don't forget to review!**

**Did you hear me? Review!**

**Okay I'll shut up now...**

**:3  
**


	8. Mistakes

**Author's note:**

**thygreenthing - Chelsea's finally here! Oh and thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**RainbowsnSmiles - Yeah, Claire loves Glee! XD Thanks for the review!**

**blackguitar - Aww! Thanks for the review, I'm so happy :3**

**FerFrie D. - Wow, your impatient huh? Well I guess were the same. *Lol* Don't worry, I'll totally make Jill's POV right after this so, you'll have to be patient. And thanks for reviewing! :)**

**CanYouSeexILOVEHARVESTMOON - Skye IS so pretty..*sighs dreamily* Oh yeah! Thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**KarasHunter - That's okay, seems you HAD a busy week. You reviewed now so that's great! :)**

***Hugs people who reviewed***

**Ahh..I love hugging people :3  
**

**Finally, this time it's gonna be Chelsea's POV! Yay!**

**So to all those ChelseaxVaughn fans,**

**Get ready! Here's chapter 8!**

**Enjoy!**

**Alright. This will (of course) be based in Sunshine Islands. The starting scene in Ranch Island. Sorry if I will make some errors here. I'm not that far in my SI game yet, I only got it recently, still hope that you would like this chappie! :D

* * *

**"CHELSEA!"

"Wha-?" I jumped turned around and saw my brother, fuming.

"H-hi Mark..." I said seeming so small. Behind him was Sabrina, his girlfriend.

"Mark, you don't have to be so angry about it, she's new to these kind of things." she defended. What are they talking about? What did I do wrong this time? I stepped a few paces back. Mark can be quite scary when he's angry.

"Wha-what did I do, Mark?" I asked shivering a little

"Chelsea, you gave the chickens fodder and the cows and sheep chicken feed yesterday and the day before. Now almost all of them are sick! Then you watered the crops way too much, now they all look swollen, what rancher isn't gonna be so mad about that! I left you in charge of the ranch for two days and look what happened already?" he answered getting louder in every word.

"S-sorry, I told you I'm not good at this.." I replied still a little scared

"Well, I told you that I'll trust you at this! And you said you will do your best! Was that your best?" he replied back through his teeth

"Mark! Stop it!" Sabrina intervened. Mark sighed stressed and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them.

"Umm.." I said feeling a little awkward now. He was staring at me with a calculating look

"I'm sorry, Chels, I shouldn't have over-reacted like that." he then said giving a small grin. I sighed in relief and smiled back

"Actually, it really is my fault...I mean, I was too lazy to do work and I promised you that I would do my best so..I'm really sorry bro." I said really feeling sorry. I bowed my head. Then I felt his hand on it.

"I forgive you, Chels. So were good now. But I'm still going to make you do work, and this time, much harder." he said with a bigger grin

"What? After what I did? Your still making me do work on the ranch!" I raised my head furiously

"Well, that's your punishment Chelsea. If you still won't do a good job, it'll just go worse" he shrugged now snickering.

"I hate you." I angrily said, but was smiling, happy that this didn't turn out bad. Sabrina was there smiling at the two of us

"I'm glad that you guys turned out good." she said

"All thanks to you, Bree!" Mark replied wrapping his hand around Sabrina's shoulder. Bree is Sabrina's nickname that Mark made, now almost everybody uses it.

"You did it all on your own, you know." she said blushing. Mark chuckled.

"So Chelsea, for know can buy me some Animal medicine from Mirabelle and some fall seeds in Chen's store , I'll just bring Sabrina back to her mansion and be back at the ranch. Alright, I do hope you can do a good job on that?" Mark ordered raising his one brow and folding his arms at me

"Sure do, bro! I'll go right away!" I said cheerfully and ran off to Mirabelle's shop. I heard Sabrina giggle and saw Mark shaking his head grinning.

**when I reached the store...**

"Mornin'!" I greeted when I went in

"Morning, Chelsea, you seem lively as always." Mirabelle greeted. I smiled.

"What's up, Chels." Julia then came.

"I'm doing fine!" I replied, back to my cheerful self. Then I sneaked a peak at the corner of the store. Vaughn was there, reading a book. I smiled, I don't know why, I just smile every time I see him. Weird.

"Hey, Vaughn!" I waved at the quiet cowboy. He titled his head.

"So Chelsea, what brings you here today?" Mirabelle asked

"Oh yeah! Mark told me to buy some more animal medicine!" I said remembering the reason as to why I'm here in the first place, usually it's because of..well Vaughn, then again I don''t know why. Ugh.

"Oh what happened? Which animal got sick?" Mirabelle asked again

"Um..Mark said almost all of the animals got sick..because they ate the wrong food and stuff..." I replied hiding my face, I don't want Mirabelle let alone Julia and Vaughn to know I made the animals sick

"What? Mark is such a good rancher, I don't believe that he would make a mistake such as that!" Mirabelle said shocked. And she's right, Mark is too perfect, in my point of view.

"Hey, wait a minute, didn't Mark and Sabrina go out for a vacation in for the last two days? Who took charge?" Julia asked, eying me suspiciously. I went speechless

"Well...umm..."

Vaughn was looking at me now. He and Mark are quite close and he also knows that he would not make a mistake such as that. God this is embarrassing.

"Uhh..I did it.." I finally answered, bowing my head down once again

"Chelsea? You did that?" Mirabelle asked even more shocked

"Huh." Julia said, she knows I'm not that good with farm work. I sniffed

"Well, I guess it's not that bad of a mistake. You didn't do it on purpose, Chelsea, dear.. Just give the animals some medicine immediately and they'll be fine." Mirabelle said comfortingly handing me 3 bottles of Animal medicine.

"Thanks, Mirabelle." I thanked sniffing, taking the bag of bottles.

"Well, Mom's right, you didn't mean it. Right Vaughn?" she said now eying Vaughn

"I guess." he replied and went back to his book. I smiled, I just hope that Vaughn understood. I don't want him to be mad at me. He's so sensitive when you talk about animals.

"I'd better go now, see you guys later!" I waved and left the animal shop. Then I walked to Chen's shop to buy some seeds.

"Good Morning!" I greeted as I went in.

"Mornin' Lady!" Charlie greeted back, he was in the corner, playing with..something

"Good Morning, Chelsea." Chen also greeted "May I be of service?" he then asked

"Umm..I want to buy some fall seeds!" I said

"Well, we have lots of that in stock, why don't you pick here." he took out some seeds from a box. I observed closely. What would be a good thing to plant?

"I suggest the yam, it has a high shipping price and regrows fast." Chen suggested with a smile

"Alright! Then I'll take 4 bags of that!" I said and Chen gave me my order.

"Hmm..what else..I think I'll take another 4 bags of Eggplant seeds too!" I ordered again.

"Alright here you go Chelsea." He passed the the bags and I gave him the money in exchange.

"Thanks, Chen. See ya. You too Charlie!" I waved, they waved back and left.

"Alright, done with this job. That was easy, ugh. But Mark's gonna make me do more work, can't wait." I sulked as I walked to Breaking Dawn Ranch

* * *

**Realize I named the ranches in the twilight series? If you didn't then that's okay...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this one, the other characters will be here soon so hang on for chapter 9!**

**Free hugs for those who review!**

**Thanks again for everyone who reviewed!  
**

**I'm so happy to receive them! :3  
**


	9. Work is fun? Didn't know that before

**Author's Note:**

**thygreenthing: Yeah! Go Chelsea & Vaughn! :D**

**CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON: Here's chappie 9! :3  
**

**karashunter: aww, poor animals of yours too. Chelsea is such a klutz sometimes, haha XD**

**FerFrie D: aww, thanks for the review, lovin' the free hugs? XD patience is quiet the virtue my friend, you'll have to learn that, haha XD**

**blackguitar: thanks for reviewing Aubrey-chan :3**

***HUGS***

**I wish somebody else gives me free hugs, haha XD**

**I'm hyper today huh?**

**Well, I just ate a lot of chocolate and drank a few cups of coffee, ahh what a nice day! XD  
**

**Alright chapter 9 is a commin'!**

**I don't think this is quite a good chapter, but I still hope you like it! **

**Enjoy reading! :D**

Alright, about the location of HMH: SI, I think I'll make Verdure Island bigger! Wahaha! *flickers a stick on map of SI* There! Now there's the islands bigger! I just expanded the land area behind Taro and Pierre's place, so that I could squeeze in the school and stuff. Alright! Onward! XD

* * *

I remember the time when Mark asked me this question two days ago

_"Hey sis, do you know anybody who can take over the farm for me?"_

_"Huh? Why?" I questioned_

_"Well..I wanna hang out with Bree more, and I'd love to have a vacation once in a while ya know?" he answered folding his arms. I giggled_

_"I can do it!" I exclaimed_

_"What!" he said shocked, and I mean shocked_

_"Hey! I live in a ranch you know! And I'll definitely do my best bro!" I promised_

_"Well..I dunno..I mean, yeah you live in a ranch, but you never do any work Chels!" he replied_

_"Hey! You make me ship things and stuff! Besides, I'll definitely try to do my best! Trust me!" I said jumping up and down. Him going on a vacation would be an awesome thing! Nobody would boss me around even if it's for a while, a chance of freedom!_

_"Sure you can do it, Chels?" he said, not really looking sure. I gave my most convincing face, and it worked. It always does. I giggled_

_"Alright...I'm counting on you sis. Do your best!" he said, ruffling my hair chuckling. I laughed with him._

I sighed. As I walked the bridge to Ranch Island, I saw a glimpse of my brother tilling on the field.

"Hey! I bought the stuff you needed!" I shouted. He glanced at me and put down his hoe. He then wiped his head with a towel.

"Good. Now, help me give the medicine to the animals." he ordered seriously. I just nodded, is he still mad at me? I hope not. I followed him to the barn where four of our cows were. They looked pretty sick alright. I feel so bad.

"Okay, hold down Abby's mouth as I give her a spoon of this animal medicine." Mark ordered again. I followed, Abby was one of my favorite cows, she's so pretty. When I held her mouth open, she felt so warm, man I'm so stupid, Abby feels so sick and still. Mark poured some medicine on a big spoon a poured it on Abby's mouth. We did the same to all the other animal's who got sick. After that we went to the chicken coop and put medicine on the chicken's feed bins.

"That was tiring!" I said when we finished, wiping my face

"Were not yet finished." Mark replied. He took the hoe again and passed it to me. I raised my brow. He raised one back.

"I can't even carry that!" I exclaimed

"You'll get used to it. I'm sure." he answered grinning.

"Humph!" I said as I took the huge hoe. It dropped to the ground even though I was holding it. Mark snickered.

"I told you so!" I said annoyed trying to pull up the hoe.

"Chelsea, that's just a hoe, I thought you were exaggerating a bit but then again.." he said still laughing. He's starting to piss me. But he's right. I can't even carry a hoe, how much more a hammer? Ugh.

"Ver funny, bro." I replied, finally I raised the hoe and it fell backwards, of course I fell back as well with a small "thud". This happened after a few more times, but I got the hang of it. I was able to tilt a small part of the field, good enough for a lazy kid like me. Mark was being helpful. Laughing all the way, but it was alright. I used to laugh at him before he was a really good rancher.

"I didn't know ranching would be fun!" I said flopping on the grass, exhausted

"Now you understand me." Mark said chuckling, sitting beside me. I giggled.

"Ya know, I don't understand you, Chelsea." he suddenly said with a serious tone. I looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" I asked

"Our family has been ranchers for generations. Until now, Jack and Claire have been working good on their farm. Jill also has good farming skills. I'm trying to do a good enough job on our ranch. Except you. You hate work on the ranch, how is that so?" he explained

"I don't hate it! I just don't like to do work and stuff.." I defended. But he was right. Everybody in my family loves ranching. It's in our blood. How come I'm the only lazy one?

"I guess you just didn't understand it, Chels." he said grinning again

"Well I understand now! Ranching can be fun! I'm glad you made me do work today!" I exclaimed happily.

"No prob. But I understand you. I mean going to school and working on the farm can be a little tiring." he replied.

"Duh!" I said giggling. Finally he understands me this time.

"Alrighty then, let's go, big day tomorrow. First day of school again, right?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. Can't wait." I answered sulking. He chuckled and we went inside.

**the next morning...**

_Riiiinggg! Riiinnngg!_

I searched for the snooze button..apparently I can't find where to damn clock is.

"Wake up, sleepyhead" my brother's voice called

"Ugh..." I said sitting up. I glanced at the stupid watch which was only a few paces beside me. 7 AM

"DAMN! I rushed off the bed and to the bathroom, took a really short bath changed my clothes as fast and rushed downstairs.

"What's with all the racket? You don't have to be in such a hurry." Mark said giving my breakfast. Mark wasn't really the kind of chef, he's good enough I guess. I miss Jack's cooking. He gave me a bowl of Cornflakes. They're good enough. I ate my breakfast hurriedly forgetting his question.

"Chels, don't eat too fast or your stomach's gonna explode!" he said looking at me ridiculously.

"I'm gonna be fine!" I said. He shook his head. After I ate, I took my bag and waved to my big brother.

"See ya!" He waved back

I rushed to school. Good thing it was just a few blocks away. Just nearby Taro and Pierre's houses. When I reached there the bell was just ringing.

"Whew! Right on time!" I said sighing in relief. I then rushed to my first period, this is gonna be another fun time in Harvest Moon High: Sunny Island

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short but I wanna end it here, sorry :{**

**But don't worry, I'll update soon, alright?  
**

**As to what I said to FerFrie D: Patience is a virtue! Haha XD**

**Again sorry if it's pretty short.**

**Still I hope you would review!  
**

**Free Hugs if you review!**

**Alright I'm out! See ya in the next chapter! :3  
**


	10. Itadakimasu! Let's eat!

**Author's Note:  
**

**thygreenthing: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you liked it even if it's short. :D**

**FerFrie D. : Thanks for hugging me back! It feels good! Wahaha! XD**

**CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON: Thanks for reviewing! Getting tired of my stories? Sorry bout that, but I'm getting a big chance of writer's block lately...school really made me busy these past few days.. :{**

**pokits: That's nice! Thanks for reviewing! :3**

**blackguitar: Thanks again Aubrey-chan! Chapter 10 is up! :3**

**Misago: Awesome! I'm so glad you liked it! And I'll make Jill's POV right afterr Chelsea's I promise! :D**

***HUGS***

***sniff sniff***

**I'm so sorry that the chapters are getting shorter and stuff, exams are coming up so I'm having a hard time. Oh and guess what? Right now, I like have so many injuries and can't go to school just because I'm so clumsy! Ugh me and my klutziness! But that's alright! No school for today! YAY! :D**

**I'll tell you more about why the hell I had this stupid injuries at the end of this chapter!  
**

**Anyways here's chapter 10 everybody!**

**I really hope you like it even if it's too short! Alright? My finger hurts, you know..injuries so I can't type much..**

**Alright ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"Good Morning!" I greeted when I entered my first period class. Algebra.

"Morning, Chelsea!" Lanna greeted, I then sat beside her

"So? How was your summer vacation?" I asked cheerfully, I kinda missed her, she wasn't around the island this summer

"Great! We went on a cool trip on the city! It was so awesome!" she replied happily

"Cool! Mine was tiring! Mark's been making me do work all the time!" I said, she giggled. Then the bell rang and the teacher came in. After one hour of cramming about numbers and letters and stuff, the bell rang and everybody rushed out. The good thing about our school is that it's not populated. I mean there's just like 20 of us here, but then again it might get boring. The island is not that popular anyways so I understand. In the place where I used to live, the population was just the same, but there's much more people there than here...

"Chelsea!" someone called

"Huh?" I jumped

"Your still in for daydreaming huh?" Lanna said. I giggled.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked

"What's your next period?" she asked

"Hmm...Arts!" I answered as I looked at the piece of paper

"Nice! I'm in it too!" she replied gleefully. I smiled then we walked to our Arts Room. The room was already filled with our classmates including Natalie, Denny, Pierre and Vaughn and Shea. Yeah that's it, pretty obvious, I told you before that this place has like a really small population.

"Good Morning!" I greeted when we entered

"Morning!" Natalie, Pierre and Denny replied

"G'Mornin' Vaughn!" I greeted again when he didn't reply. He sighed

"Morning" he answered quietly. I giggled

"Good Morning, Shea!" I greeted to the quiet jingle boy

"Uhh..Mo-rning" he answered rather roughly. I smiled then sat down beside Lanna.

"You sure are hyper today, Chels" she said giggling at Shea and Vaughn. I giggled again

"I always do that when nobody replies! Especially guys!" I answered. Then the bell rang and the teacher came in. Arts class was fun, no tiring lectures or writing down boring notes, just having fun painting. After class we said our goodbyes and went out to the school grounds for some snacks.

"Mmmm! Snacks!" Pierre chomped on to his snacks in his snack box which looked bigger than his own bag. Me, Lanna and Natalie giggled

"I'm having fish sticks! Who wants some?" Lanna put out her snacks, a pack of fish sticks. I sighed, doesn't she ever get tired os fish?

"Can I have some?" Denny asked mouth drooling

"Sure thing, Denny!" Lanna passed him some fish sticks, blushing lightly

"Thanks Lanna!" he thanked and munched on the fish sticks

"What do you have Natalie?" I asked

"The usual" she simply replied. The usual huh? Then it's definitely a fruit sandwich. I grinned when she put out a fruit sandwich out of her bag. People really don't get tired of their favorite food. I sneaked a peak behind me. Vaughn was sitting alone nearby the lake, eating some porridge.

"Hey, Vaughn! Why don't you eat with us!" I called waving at him. He glanced at me with an annoyed look, shook his head and tilted his hat. I just giggled at his attitude, I always do that and get the same response all the time.

"Don't you get tired of getting neglected from that kid?" Lanna asked a little annoyed at Vaughn

"Not really, he's fun to tease" I said giggling

"Suit yourself.." Lanna shrugged and went back to eating her fish sticks

"Don't YOU ever get tired of eating fish?" I asked

"No. Not really" she replied munching on a fish stick

"Huh. How about you Denny?" I asked the fisherman in training

"Same. Fish is awesome!" he replied

"I totally understand you!" Lanna said, Denny grinned at Lanna blushed again

"Whatever.."I said..fish huh? What does Vaughn like? Maybe we have something in common? I shook my head. Why am I thinking about that? Ugh..who cares what Vaughn likes..then again I think he likes porridge, I mean he eats it all the time! I glanced at him again, he was finishing up his bowl of porridge. I felt my face heat up, then I shook my head again.

"What is wrong with me!" I shouted. Everybody stared at me awkwardly.

"Um..did I just say that?" I stuttered

"Yes. Yes you did." Natalie answered

"What happened Chelsea? What's IS wrong with you?" Lanna asked

"No-nothing. That was nothing, I was just talking to myself." I replied still clearly embarrassed

"I'm pretty sure you were daydreaming again" Lanna said and put her hands on her waists

"Well..um..maybe..." I mumbled. Denny and Pierre chuckled. I threw a pebble at them and they moaned when it hurt. I giggled.

"That's what you two get! Hmph!" I said as I folded my arms. Everybody laughed. I saw Vaughn looking at us, he looked..envious to me.

"Hey, Vaughn! Come and join us already!" I called again still snickering

"No thanks." he replied loud enough for us to hear, and walked off. Lanna shook her head.

"Well, he probably didn't want to go anymore since it's almost time, let's go back inside!" I said as I packed up my stuff

"I guess your right, let's go guys!" Lanna replied

"Okay!" everybody answered and we went back to the school

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chappie :[**

**Alright I have all these injuries just because I tripped. Stupid huh? Well I am a weirdo! **

** I have like bruises everywhere! I can't move a muscle!**

**Even one my left fingers is broken and I'm left handed! **

**Now I can't write or draw or even type right!  
**

**So I do hope you understand, I have free time right now, but still my body aches so I have a hard time writing this chappie.**

**And exams are coming up so updating will probably be slow...sorry**

**Then again I do hope you will still like this one! :D**

**Like I always say:**

**Free Hugs to those who review!**

**Please do review!**

**I'm having a short case of writer's block lately..OH NO!**

**But don't worry as long as ya'll keep reviewing, **

**I'll keep on writing! For the sake of all my beloved readers!**

** Yeah! GO ME!**

**Okidokee then! I'll shut up now and hang on for the next chapter! :D  
**


	11. Klutziness

**Author's Note:**

**Tinari-Tintinngeeeng - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :3**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Thanks so much for saying my stories are nice and for praying for me, it makes me so happy! Wahaha, I'm such a klutz XP**

**blackguitar - I'm glad you liked it Aubrey-chan! Arigato Gonzaimas! :3**

**CanYouSeeILHARVESTMOON - Yup, I am WAY silly! Wahaha! Don't worry, I will try my best to continue this story! YEAH! And thanks for reviewing! So who's Kalel? Is that his pen name? Hehe, I am a curious person other than being silly, haha XD  
**

**thygreenthing - People are so clumsy sometimes eh? Hahaha, thanks for the review and I'm so glad you liked it! :3**

**Heaven - Glad you liked it! :D**

**FerFrie D. - Don't worry! You'll get enough hits in your stories, just have faith in them! :D And thanks for the hug and review! Wahaha, I'm so glad! And I'll update as soon as I can, I hope you won't get TOO impatient, haha XD**

**Anyways, have fun reading chapter 11 everybody!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Oh and here's the free hugs reviewers!**

***HUGS TIGHTLY***

I love you all! :'3

**If you person who did not review yet want one then REVIEW!**

**It's quite easy ya know! :P**

**Alrightie! Onward!  
**

* * *

We rushed on to our next class which was Music. When we entered, everybody was already there including, Vaughn, Will, Lily, Shea, Elliot and my gang. We had a fun time in music class, playing our respective instruments harmoniously, well not VERY harmoniously but it was nice. After that we went out to our next period which was PE.

"I hate PE..." I sulked. Lanna and Denny laughed

"PE is fun! Especially swimming!" Denny exclaimed. Lanna nodded in agreement

"I don't wanna do anything tiring, ugh..then again, my brother's making me do a lot of work lately..ugh!" I said still sulking. Lanna just giggled and Denny smirked. When we entered everybody was lining up to climb that rope thingy. I groaned. When it was finally my turn..I kept slipping down. How the hell can you climb up this thing? It took me a while to finish up my work. When my time was over, my hands were already red as ketchup! After the class we we went back to the school grounds for a rest.

"Whew! That was fun!" Denny exclaimed as he flopped on the grass

"That was tiring!" I replied also flopping down. Lanna sat beside me.

"I think it was fun!" She said.

"Whatever..." I said, I just stared at the sky for a bit. I should really start becoming a hardworking fellow. Mark's counting on me. I sighed, closing my eyes. After what seems no time at all, I heard Lanna's voice shouting:

"Chelsea! We have to go now! Wake up!" she said, I blinked my eyes

"Huh...?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. "I fell asleep?" I asked

"We all did..now we're gonna be late! Come on!" she said helping me stand up

"Alright, alright!" I said then we rushed back to the building, Lanna is a faster runner than me so she is quite ahead of me, you know, hyperness and all that. Lucky for her I get klutziness, you know the reason why? As we were rushing back to the building, I suddenly tripped because of a stupid old rock!

"Ooowww..." I groaned, Lanna gasped as she rushed back to my side.

"Chelsea! Are you okay?" She said trying to help me up, but I won't budge. My knee hurts so bad!

"Ugghh..my..knee" I groaned. Much more unluckiness from me when Vaughn walked by. Why am I so unlucky!

"Is she alright?" he asked

"Umm..I don't think so..her knee is badly hurt" Lanna replied worriedly. I felt my face warm up suddenly when he knelt down and examined my knee. Why am I feeling this way? Arrrgh!

"Hmm..looks like a big bruise..I don't think you could walk right.." he said

"We should bring her to the clinic" Lanna exclaimed

"Yeah, we should." he nodded

"Um..Chels..can you stand up?" Lanna asked

"Uhh..I don't think I can." I replied trying to move my leg, a hint of pain came as an answer and I groaned. Then my face totally became hotter when Vaughn suddenly carried me up.

"Thank me later. At least I'm excused this period" he said when I was going to protest and gave a small grin. I looked dumbfounded at him. I heard Lanna giggle behind me.

"O-okay." I replied stuttering. When we reached the clinic the nurse put on some kind of medicine on the bruise, it hurt so much, good thing Lanna's holding my hand, and Vaughn is beside me. I feel much better whenever I look at him. What is this feeling? Why does my heart beat faster whenever I see him? I'm gonna ask Lanna later.

"O-ow" I flinched as the nurse put on the gauze on the huge bruise.

"There. It would heal in time now, Chelsea dear. Try not to move it a lot. You may walk now. Oh and you should take that gauze off later tonight alright? And put some medicine on it." the nurse ordered. I nodded back as Lanna and Vaughn helped me stand up.

"Vaughn, you should hold Chelsea while she's walking, right now. It would be dangerous for her if she trips again. He nodded and we all went out, Vaughn clutching my arm gently. When we reached our last period class, everybody stared at us.

"Oh Chelsea! What happened?" the teacher asked

"Um..I kinda..sorta..tripped" I replied my cheeks red

"We helped her to the clinic, ma'am" Vaughn excused and Lanna nodded

"Well, I will excuse you for now. Okay then, sit down now, and listen." the teacher said and continued her discussion as Vaughn and Lanna helped me sit down and both of them sat down as well. After class, I was swarmed with my classmates questions: "What happened?, "Does it hurt?", "Can I see your bruise?" and other stupid questions. Lanna finally came to the rescue and helped me out of the room.

"Whew! I'm exhausted, let's go home!" I exclaimed feeling so tuckered out.

"Okay..I'll walk you home" Lanna replied

"Thanks, Lanna. Your the best!" I answered as we both laughed. Then I saw Vaughn coming out.

"Hey Vaughn..um..thanks!" I thanked turning red again

"No problem. You should be more careful next time. I got to go, see ya." he replied ans walked off. I smirked when he left. He's so nice once you get to know him.

"Chelsea? Let's go!" Lanna exclaimed waking me up from my daydreaming again. We then walked our way back to Ranch Island, it was pretty tiring and we were so slow. You know me and my injuries. When we reached there, Mark was with Sabrina by the Pond. Mark jumped up when he saw Lanna helping me walk.

"What happened?" he asked panicked

"I just tripped, bro. Nothing to worry about" I proclaimed. Lanna nodded

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. Sabrina knelt down and examined my bruise

"I'm gonna be fine!" I answered

"I hope your gonna be alright, Chelsea. Mark don't let her do any work for now, she needs to rest her leg." Sabrina said worriedly standing up. Mark nodded. I giggled

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Chelsea, get better kay?. Bye Mark!" Lanna said and waved as she walked back to the bridge. I waved back.

"I better get going too, get well soon Chelsea." she said kissing Mark in the cheek patted my shoulder and followed Lanna's footsteps. Mark sighed.

"What am I going to do with you" he said shaking his head. I shrugged and giggled again. He chuckled and helped me walk to our small cottage.

"Aaahh! Maybe tripping isn't so bad? No work for me!" I said happily as he put me down on the couch. He rolled his eyes.

"Once you get better, your work is gonna be twice as hard" he answered and I stopped laughing

"I hate you." I cursed. He chuckled

"I know, get some rest sis." he replied as he prepared dinner. I rolled my eyes this time and smirked. What a day.

* * *

**Had fun?**

**I hope you did, this one is also quite short. Then again, sorry. I am quite busy this month.**

**My injuries are getting better now, Yay!**

**About this chapter, I had my inspiration from yours truly, wahaha XD**

**But unfortunately no cute cowboy carried me to the clinic, dang Chelsea's lucky! Wahaha XD**

**Anyways, I really hope you liked it! :3**

**Review alright?  
**

**If you won't then no hug for you! Hmph!**

**My exams are coming up guys, so the next chapter will probably take some time..sorry bout that**

**Just be patient, I hope you have that (especially you FerFrie D.)**

**Okay then everyone, I'm out!**

**See ya in the next chapter! :D**

**Oh yeah REVIEW!**

**Okay, I am really out! See you!  
**


	12. Love or Hate?

**Author's Note:**

**thygreenthing - I want a Vaughn too! haha XD**

**CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON - Cool! Thanks for reviewing! :3**

**FerFrie D. - *snickers* I hope so! haha! Thanks for the review anyways! :3**

**blackguitar - Yes, it's bridal style. Isn't it cute! *sighs dreamily* Thanks for the review Aubrey-chan! I'm so glad! :)**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - My Mom's here? Whatcha talkin bout? And thanks for the review then! :3**

**So that was the end of Chelsea's story, sorry that it's short but, I don't know what to write anymore and her day was over anyway.**

**So let's move on to Jill's POV. YAY!**

**And don't worry, I'll continue their stories in another story after I finish this one :D**

**(seperately of course)**

**Oh yeah! *HUGS REVIEWERS***

**Weee! I love hugging you guys! :3**

**Okeedokee then! I hope you like chappie 12!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up ready for another fun day at school, but then I remembered that stupid flirt, now I don't have the energy to go to school again. Damn it. I took a warm bath then changed into my favorite orange and white t-shirt and pants and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Jack!" I said cheerfully as always

"Mornin' sis, where's Claire?" he asked as he placed the food on the table, omelets. It smelled so good, I almost drooled.

"Still sleeping, of course" I replied snickering. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then shouted:

"Claire! Breakfast!" Then we heard a thump then a curse upstairs. We both laughed. After a few minutes, Claire rushed in. As usual. I was almost done with my omelet.

"Hurry up and eat!" I told her as she sat. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah." she said and sniffed at the food then dug in. The same thing she did yesterday, this time I rolled my eyes. After we ate, we bade goodbye to Jack and rode our bikes to Harvest Moon High. When we came there we parked our bikes and walked to the entrance.

"See ya, sis" she waved and walked the other direction to where Popuri and Mary were talking. Popuri was jumping all around and stuff, she's a weird gal. I walked to my locker first to get my books and stuff, then I saw HIM.

"Hello again, beautiful. Had a pleasant night?" Skye asked when he saw me glaring at him

"Shut up!" I said and stalked away. I hate flirts! They're so annoying! Arrgh! I heard him chuckle behind and I rolled my eyes. He makes me so mad for some reason! When I reached my first period class I sat down forcefully.

"Woah! What happened, Jill?" Celia asked confused at my sudden behavior

"Nothing." I replied gruffly. She raised her brows.

"It's nothing, Celia. Don't worry about me" I sighed.

"Okay..." she shrugged. I sighed again. It's a good thing Lumina isn't here. She can't stop talking about Skye or Rock, ugh, it gets really annoying. I don't know about Celia, I think she's not that in for Skye like everybody else, but still, she'll probably lecture me that Skye is a nice guy or something. She always does. That gets annoying too. The bell finally rang and the teacher came in. We learned about the History of someplace. I hate History, who cares what happened in the past? It's all over! Why not listen to the present? I sprang up when the bell rang, finally! I walked out of the room and headed for my next period which was Algebra. Lumina and Skye is in it, damn.

"Hey Jill! I didn't see you earlier!" Lumina greeted as we entered the room.

"I had to wait for my sister" I replied bored. Lumina stared at me confused

"What's wrong?" she then asked when we sat down

"Nothing, why?" I asked back

"You seem, angry.." she answered in an unsure voice

"I'm not angry, I'm just bored" I replied and lied my head on the table yawning. Lumina still looked at me confused but shrugged and let it go. Then it all began

"Oh my gosh! It's Skye! He still looks so cute!" Lumina suddenly squealed and almost pushed me off my chair when Skye entered

"Hey!" I complained annoyed. Who cares about Skye? Ugh.

"Sorry!" she giggled and sighed dreamily at Skye when he sat down in front of us. I rolled my eyes. Then the bell rang and classes began. The teacher was Mrs. Chris, she teaches every Math subject, creepy. How can she manage? After of what seems forever, the bell finally rang and everybody rushed out.

"Aaaah! Break time! Finally, I'm getting hungry!" Lumina stretched as we walked out to the school grounds. Nami and Celia came with us. It's a good thing I bought some snacks, I was getting hungry too. We all sat down on the grass under the shade of a big tree.

"So..Jill, tell us what's wrong" Lumina said as she took a bite of her sandwich. Celia nodded. Nami looked bored.

"What?" I asked, why are they so persistent?

"You seemed so annoyed earlier, unlike yesterday you were so..hyper!" Lumina answered firmly

"Huh..well..I dunno" I replied munching on my sandwich.

"Jiiilll! I wanna know!" Celia exclaimed. Celia may be gentle but she's persistent. Very persistent.

"It's nothing! I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. That's all!" I answered looking away.

"What?" all of them, even Nami asked.

"It means, I'm just in a bad mood today" I said exasperated. Celia then looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. NO! Damn you, Celia! Don't look at me that way!

"That's not gonna work anymore Celia!" I exclaimed and turned around so i can't see her face. She always does that so she can get what she wants. Ugh.

"Come on, Jill!" she pleaded so adorably.

"Alright! I hate you, Celia!" I said defeated. Lumina and Celia laughed, Nami smirked

"Okay! So what happened?" they both asked excitedly. I sighed

"It's...Skye" I answered gruffly.

"What? What about Skye?" Lumina asked frantically, Lumina blinked and Nami looked well uninterested

"I hate him!" I answered again folding my hands and looking away

"Huh? What did he do?" Celia asked

"Nothing" I replied

"Then why do you hate him?" she asked again

"Because he's so flirty!" I answered getting annoyed

"But he's so hot.." Lumina said dreamily again. Nami and I rolled our eyes as Celia giggled

"Whatever, I told you it's nothing!" I said as I gobbled down my sandwich then drank a carton of orange juice

"Seems like you like Skye" Celia told me. I spitted the orange juice

"WHAT!" I screamed. Everybody jumped.

"That's so not true!" I blushed furiously, no way I like that idiot! NO! NO! NO!

"Okay, okay! Then why are you blushing?" Celia asked with her teasing face

"I-I am no-not blu-blushing!" I stammered. Celia giggled again, Lumina was blinking at me, Nami raised one brow.

"Shut up, Celia! I hate Skye! He's so gross!" I said folding my arms again. She giggled more, Lumina and Nami were now grinning at me

"Aaaarrrgghh!" I said and stalked off. I didn't look back and replied their calls, I just went straight to the building, deep in thought. In annoyed thought that is. Grrr! Just then, I bumped hard into somebody making me lose balance and fall backward.

"Ooow! Watch were your going!" I complained rubbing my head

"My apologies, Jill" the familiar voice apologized, I saw a pale hand in front of me. I looked up and saw HIM. I face burned up. DAMN!

"I can stand up myself, thank you!" I said hiding my face and ignoring his hand. He looked worried.

"I really am sorry. Why are you so mad at me?" he asked not his usual flirty tone.

"Wh-who said I'm mad at you?" I questioned.

"I sort of heard you say that a while ago.." he answered sounding so innocent. My face went red again

"Well..whatever! I do hate you! Grrr!" I answered and stalked off again. I hate this day.

* * *

**So didya like it? **

**I hope so!**

**It's been a while since I updated sorry, but finally exams are over so I can focus more on my stories! weeee!  
**

**Oh yeah, my injuries are better. Yay! :D**

**Unfortunately, my stupid friend signed me up to join a stupid race in our school's fair. **

**What an idiot! I mean, I just recovered my feet and now she's making me join a race? Waaah! **

**I hope I don't trip again, I'm scared, haha XD**

**Okay, I guess that's all! See ya!**

**REVIEW okay? You know you want FREE HUGS!**

**FREE HUGS FREE HUGS Tra~la~la~la~la!**

**You know you want one! :3**

**Okay then, I'm out! See ya in the next chappie!  
**


	13. Music Class with Skye

**Author's Note:**

**FerFrie D - Heehee, your funny XD Thanks for the review anyway! **

**blackguitar - haha, yep. quite cheesy indeed! and I lost in the race! haha, typical XD Thanks for the review Aubrey-chan!**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Heehee, okay then. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Xealvi - Heehee, you keep bringing up Vaughn, aah fangirls, heehee :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**thygreenthing - Thanks and coolio back atcha! Haha XD**

**Tinari-Tintingeeeng - Thanks Tinari! :3  
**

***HUGS PEOPLE ABOVE***

**Ahh I missed you all!**

It's been a while since I updated and I apologize for that, I have been writing other stories, heehee. 

**And I'm getting quite busy a lot, we're having a sportsfest, and I lost in the dodgeball auditions, haha. Stupid me. XD**

**Anyways, Enjoy chapter 13 everyone!**

**

* * *

**I stalked away from Skye, who's probably confused by now. I sighed at my stupid attitude, why would I be so mad at him? I turned around and saw him raising his brows at me, then quickly looked away when he saw me go back.

"Sorry,,," I mumbled to him. He raised his brows again, seeming shocked, but quickly smirked

"No need for apologies, miss. I'm the one to blame" he said smoothly and smiled.

"Yeah..." I mumbled again. He chuckled.

"Now, may ask you to accompany me?We are in the same class this period" he asked offering his hand. I looked at him ridiculously.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He chuckled again and dropped his hand.

"If you don't want to, then alright. Hehe." he said and we walked to our third period class. I walked with a blank expression in my face, but I felt Skye looking at me as we went. It feels creepy, but I let it go. We reached our third period class which was Music, and I have to be partners with this guy beside me. I am so annoyed right now. Arrgh!

As we entered there were only a few people inside, we were pretty early so it's understandable.

"Ahh, Skye and Jill. Both of you are going to play the violins, correct?" Mr. Griffin asked when he spotted us. We both nodded

"Good, here are your assigned seats" he said arranging two chairs in front of him. He put some music sheets on the stand in front of the chairs, we then sat together.

"Isn't it a mystery that the two of us keep on bumping on each other?" Skye asked as we sat down and put out our violins.

"Duh, we go to the same classes.." I replied rolling my eyes, he chuckled. Then it got quiet, I started to yawn. Lumina and Celia still aren't coming, maybe they feel bad for what they did earlier. I sighed, I should say sorry later. I just looked at the door blankly watching the people come in. I saw my older sister, Claire. She was holding her ocarina like a Nobel prize. I wonder how and why she liked that thing? I haven't even heard of it since yesterday, it looks pretty weird to me. I glanced at Skye, he was quiet so I got curious, he seemed to be deep in thought. I fake coughed. He glanced at me then, I shook my head.

"Hmm..does Jill want some attention?" he asked grinning. I closed my eyes getting annoyed, maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"No thanks, Skye" I replied gruffly. He chuckled again

"You..amuse me" he then said seriously. I raised one brow

"Eh?" I asked, my heart was thumping hard. What the hell? He just grinned and shook his head.

"Aah, nothing. Miss Jill seems so blooming today is all" he grinned and winked. I snorted and looked away, I heard him chuckle again. I rolled my eyes, then I saw Claire looking at me, she widened her grin when I saw her watching me, I gave her an evil stare, but she just laughed and went back to talking to Popuri. I hate her. She's so annoying. Finally the bell rang and everyone rushed to their respective seats. The seating arrangement are as follows:

First Row, wind and brass instruments including: Claire, Elli, Popuri, Celia, Muffy, Gray, Rick and Cliff

Second row consists of the stringed instrument including: Marlin, Mary, Trent, Skye and Me

And last row consists of the xylophones, the piano and the triangle which includes: Lumina, Rock and Kai. Oh and Karen.

So that's it, I have to sit in the end with Skye beside me. At my back is Rock which is pretty annoying, he gets all flirty too, but he's a moron so I don't think much girls fall for him. Except Lumina. She falls for every guy. Then Mr. Griffin started to tap his baton.

"Okay! I hope everyone practiced their instruments, because I'm expecting this would be a good start! Okay first comes Claire.." he said and waved his baton. We played our instruments one by one as instructed, well we were good I guess. Rock was playing his xylophone stupidly, banging on it like a five year old. Trent wasn't really good at the violin and all, it made my ears hurt. Muffy and Popuri were out of tune too. Other than that, well the melody was..fine. Claire was really good with the ocarina, she played so well, at least somebody played good in this band. Lumina was awesome too! Her practice this summer paid off! And Skye's violin playing was..I gotta admit it he's good. And I mean really good. I'm not sure about my playing, it's good I guess. I used to play the violin, but not all the time, since I didn't own one.

"Okay,,kids, everybody went..great! Here are my comments:" Mr. Griffin said as he wrote on a piece of paper.

Claire: You get an A+. Your ocarina playing was marvelous as always.

Claire grinned and nodded

Elli: You get a B.

She smiled and shrugged

Popuri: C-, practice more Missy,

She just giggled.

Celia: You get an A, Celia. Good work, I suggest you practice more.

She smiled and nodded.

Muffy: You get a D, like Miss Popuri, you must practice much more.

Muffy pouted.

Gray: You get a B-, your performance was good enough, but I suggest you practice more.

He just nodded and tilted his hat. Gray is such an emo guy, I wonder why him and Kai are always together? Weird.

Rick: Hmm..I'm giving you a B+, good work, practice more, okay?

Rick smiled and nodded.

Cliff: Good work, an A+ for you, Cliff.

That Cliff guy is probably new, I didn't notice him before, but yeah, his performance was great! And he seems shy, he nodded and looked away when everybody looked at him. Even as he performed he kept blushing. Huh, typical shy types.

Marlin: Good enough, I'll give you a B

He nodded seriously. He's always serious.

Mary: You get an A, good job.

She smiled shyly.

Trent: Trent, you need to practice more, I'll give you a D

He nodded seriously too. Music is the only class he gets low scores, as to what my sister says. Poor him.

Skye: Excellent performance, Skye. You get an A+

Skye grinned and chuckled. I heard Lumina and Muffy sigh dreamily again. I rolled my eyes.

Jill: Good performance, I will give you a B+

I smiled and nodded. A B+ is okay, but Claire is so gonna tease me a lot later because she got an A+. I shook my head.

Lumina: Very good job, Lumina! A+!

Lumina said a small thank you and smiled.

Rock: Horrible. No need to explain. I'm giving you an F+

"Hehe, at least there's a plus!" he chuckled. Everybody stared at him ridiculously.

Kai: Good enough job, I'll give you a C+

He smiled and shrugged.

Oh and Karen. uhh..I'll give you an A, good job!

Karen just nodded.

"Okay! Good job everybody! That would be all for today! Your next assignment is a group presentation. Composed of all instruments in the same class. For example the string section, it will be composed of the violin, bass and harp. Okay? You have one week to practice. I will see you then!" Mr. Griffin announced and the bell rang right after he finished. Everybody said goodbye and rushed out.

"A group performance? Where do I go?" Lumina asked when we walked out

"Uhh..I dunno.." I mumbled. I thought of practicing with Trent and Skye and Marlin. Scary. At least Mary is there. I sighed in relief

"I can't wait to practice with all my group mates! It would be really fun!" Muffy exclaimed jumping up and down. Celia giggled

"Yeah, it would be nice to practice with some of the upperclassmen!" she said

"Huh. Whatever.." I mumbled again

"Your so boring now!" Muffy complained. I smirked at her childish attitude. Lumina and Celia giggled. And we continued on to the cafeteria, where something I didn't expect will happen.

* * *

**Oooh, this is longer than most of my chapters! Yay! Heehee.**

**So I hope you liked it!**

**FREE HUGS to reviewers!**

**So that's all I can say, I'm getting tired, so see you all in the next chappie!**

**And review okay!**

**Hope ya do! :3**

**See ya!  
**


	14. Darn Flirts

**Authors Note:**

**CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON - Here's the next chappie! :D**

**FerFrie D. - Sorry, having writer's block lately..but I'm here now! Yeah! Wahaha, here's the next chapter! xD**

**Xealvi - Thank You! :3**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Okidokee, here's chappie 14! :D**

**KarasHunter - Haha. I felt your pain my friend xD**

**blackguitar - arigatou. haha, chapter 14 is finally here! :D**

**coolasticangel - haha, thanks! :3**

**And finally I have updated the next chapter, hope you guys didn't get impatient! :D  
**

**I am a very lazy person.**

**A VERY VERY LAZY person.**

**And I am too lazy to check errors and stuff so I hope I don't have any.**

**Oh yeah, I give free hugs here right? Haha xD**

***Hugs reviewers***

**I miss this :3**

**Anyways...Enjoy reading chapter 14 people!

* * *

**

SPLAT!

A rice ball splat on my face, which made Muffy giggle a little. I wiped it off angrily.

"WHO DID THAT?" I fumed. Everybody looked at me, then I noticed Kai and Rick fuming too.

"Ha! You missed me!" Kai shouted beaming, Rick fumed. I glared at them angrily. Is there a time when those two don't start a fight? Apparently they didn't see the person whom they hit with a friggin' rice ball. But before I stomped my way to them, Skye passed through.

"That's not the way to treat a lady!" he scolded to Rick. Rick practically blinked at Skye and raised his brow.

"What?" he asked dumb-founded. Kai looked confused as well. Skye pointed at the fuming me and both of them turned their heads. Both raised their brows and just stood there, embarrassed. I kept on glaring at them. I took a glance at Popuri, cause she's the one they're definitely fighting about. She was sitting beside Claire, looking totally embarrassed. Claire was folding her hands and glaring at the both of them as well, Mary was doing the same, rubbing Popuri's shoulder.

"WELL?" Claire suddenly shouted. Everybody turned their heads to her.

"What are you suppose to say to my sister?" she asked again. Kai and Rick grumbled something to me, but I didn't hear. It was definitely "sorries" so I just nodded and sat on a table. Muffy, Lumina and Celia followed me.

"Jill here's a tissue.." Celia passed the tissue she has from her tray.

"Thanks.." I mumbled. I glanced back at the two, they were already seated, but they still looked pissed, will those two ever get along? I rolled my eyes and began eating my packed lunch, then suddenly a hand touched my shoulder.

"GAH!" I jumped. Everybody in my table almost jumped as well.

"Sorry! I was just cheeking if your alright.." Skye apologized flashing a apologetic grin.

"I'm fine, Skye..so you can go run along..or better yet eat along..and..stuff..Will you get of your hand now!" I kept blushing all the way as I said those words..damn him and his charms.

"Hehe. Sorry, well I'm glad your fine, I'll see you later then." he chuckled and winked at me then went to his table, making me heat up and eat my lunch faster. Why the hell am I blushing at that flurt. Damn him. Dammit Dammit Dammit.

"Kyaaaaa! Skye talked to you! You are so lucky!" Lumina squealed. I rolled my eyes at her, my queasy feeling gone already, I'm not the type to scream over a stupid pretty boy. No no no no!

"Yeah! I wish he'd do that to me too!" Muffy sighed dreamily and Lumina joined in. Celia just giggled at them. I kept on eating, ugh..who cares about that guy! So what if he's got that cute smile? Or that cute way he flips his hair? Or that cute outfit of his?

SLAP!

Everybody stared at me. _Again_.

"Uhh..there was a fly on my cheek. Nothing to worry about..." I looked away once again embarrassed. Slapping my face wasn't one of the best ideas when in a crowded area.

"Uh, Jill, you've been acting weird lately..what's the problem?" Celia asked concerned.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! No need to worry! Haha!" I explained quickly waving my hands. They stared at me curiously. Muffy was grinning. I sighed frustratedly.

"Okay, okay..if it's nothing. It's nothing!" Lumina said winking. I rolled my eyes. I know what she meant by that. It definitely means "You have to tell me later!" and me rolling my eyes means "Fine". It's like our secret way of talking. I smirked at that thought. After a short while, everybody finished up their lunch and since we still have some free time, we decided to hang out at the grounds again.

"Aw come on, Jill! You have to admit that you think Skye is HOT now! It's so obvious from the way you act when your with him!" Muffy exclaimed as we walked.

"No way! He's not hot! Gross much!" I answered and folded my arms looking away. Lumina and Celia giggled.

"Stop that!" I scolded which made them giggle more. I rolled my eyes.

"Ohhh! Speaking of Skye..here he comes!" Lumina bumped me with her elbow and pointed the silver-haired boy walking to our direction. Oh great.

"Hello, ladies." he greeted when we passed each other. He gave his signature wink at me, I pretty much ignored it and I heard him chuckle behind me.

"You now, Jill, you're lucky he likes you!" Lumina said as she watched Skye leave with a hint of googly eyes. I snorted

"Yeah right!" I folded my hands again.

"I'm sooo jealous!" Muffy squealed. I ruffled for my iPod, sensing another story about "Skye the prince of the stars". Oh joy. We walked on and finally, we reached our destination the school grounds. Pretty much every student comes here to hang out, it's a really relaxing place. We all sat down beside a huge cherry tree and I think they're still talking about that flirt so I kept my earphones on. I leaned on the tree and nodded to the music. After three songs I think, somebody poked me. I glanced, Claire was grinning broadly at me.

"WHAT!" I screamed, my iPod was at full blast so I kind of shouted, which made everyone jump.

"Sorry...hehehe." I apologized and took my headphones off. "What are we talkin' bout?" I then asked. Everybody except Claire giggled. She just smirked.

"I said..Can we borrow Lumina and Muffy for a bit? It's about our practice." she asked

"Oh..yeah. Sure." I mumbled. Claire rolled her eyes at me and turned her head to Lumina and Muffy.

"See ya later, Jill!" they waved and left with my sister and Popuri. Popuri is so weird, she's trotting along with the three of them like a kid. Hard to believe that she's a junior. Well then I'm all alone now, what am I gonna do with our practice thing? It makes me shiver to think that I'm going to have to practice with Skye, Trent and Marlin, they're kinda creepy. Especially that flirt. I'm lucky Mary's playing the harp now. I put on my iPod once again and continued my soundtrip. After a few minutes, somebody poked me. _Again_.

"WHAT!" I screamed. _Again_. I turned around and saw his face really close to mine. My heart thumped faster than a bullet. What the hell Skye?

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Short chapters are kind of boring so I really really apologize for it.**

**I really really do!**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed yet another short chappie from me!**

**Till the next chapter! I hope I can write that one sooner! :3**

**Free hugs for reviews!**

**And once again**

**SEE YA! :D  
**


	15. Confessions?

**A/N:**

**blackguitar: Aww, thanks! ^_^  
**

**coolasticangel: Hehe, I stopped it there to put in some suspense, which probably didn't work. haha xD  
**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame: Alright, just keep on waiting. haha xD**

**CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON: ~weee. thanks! :D**

**TornAngelWings: Alrighty then! *shakes hand* xD I dunno bout that..but it seems like a nice idea :3**

**RainbowsNSmiles: Hehe, a lot of people are lazy. Thanks for understanding, hehe ^_^**

**Xealvi: haha, I'm not giving cookies here! Go to my other story! But thanks for hugging me back, it feels good! haha XD**

**XxIzzxX: Aww, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! Oh and your a leftie too? Awesome! :D And do not fret! I will update always! haha xD**

**BloodRoseStone: Thanks you! I'm glad you liked it! ^_^**

***hugs people mentioned above***

**A lot of you mentioned that Jill is funny. I didn't notice that at first. Haha xD**

**Well I'm glad you think she's funny, I'm glad :3**

**Alrighty thank you all my wonderful reviewers!**

**I love you all! **

**Okidoke then, now for the 15th chapter!**

**Hope ya'll like it! :D

* * *

  
**

"GAH! Get away from me!" I pushed myself backwards, thumping my back on the tree. Skye chuckled all the way.

"Whattaya want Skye!" I asked him frustratedly.

"Oh, nothing. You were all alone and I figured you want some company." he shrugged and grinned. My cheeks turned pink then which is so damn annoying.

"Well I don't need your company!" I turned around and increased the volume of my iPod, my body was shivering. There's no way that I am liking that flirt. No No No No! After a while I took a peek behind me, he was still there, staring blankly at the sky. Then he saw me peeking, he grinned, then I looked away again. Damn that was cute! I shook my head, he's not cute dammit. Gah I'm cursing so much today, what the hell is wrong with me. My ears we're totally going to break so I finally took of my headphones then massaged my ears, man they were numb.

"Finally, you took those things off." Skye grumbled. I raised my brows at him.

"What's it to you?" I asked folding my hands. He _once again_ chuckled.

"I want to talk to you." he said. My heart thumped. "About the practice." he continued.

"Oh. What about it?" I asked discouraged. Why am I discouraged? What was I expecting? A confession? Whaaaat? I wasn't thinking that! I'm not! I am not!

"Jill?" he called, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, you were saying?" I came back to reality, blushing a little at my stupid sudden daydreaming.

"Hehe. I said do you want to practice at Forget-Me-Not Valley's Goddess Pond with Marlin, Trent and Mary? Marlin said it's a really good spot to practice." he explained.

"Cool. Sure, when?" I mumbled uncomfortably.

"Tomorrow. After school. Is that okay?" he asked smiling nicely.

"Y-yeah..sure." I answered. He chuckled.

"Okay then, it has been arranged." he said grinning broadly at me. I looked away again and _once again_ chuckled. It's like he's alive just to annoy me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we better go now, it's almost time for Gym, why don't we go together, hmm?" he stood up and offered to help me up.

"Uh..s-sure." I agreed and took his hand, I was shivering a bit, which made me nervous. Oh man, this is embarrassing. He just grinned and helped me up but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Um..my hand please?" I asked, he chuckled again and let it go.

"You know, Jill, you can at least be honest." he said as we started to walk to the auditorium.

"W-what?" I stammered. He chuckled and shook his head grinning. My hear beat like a bullet again. I guess it is obvious. Dammit, why him? The school flirt? He's probably playing with me, darn it.

"You know, everybody knows I'm like, a flirt. I don't argue with that but still, you...amuse me." he mentioned again. I was pretty confused at his words. What's that suppose to mean?

"I..don't understand you..." I mumbled. He smirked a little.

"Jill..your different from all the other girls I've met..you insist that you don't like me, and..I haven't met somebody quite like you..they all just scream and sigh at me, and I gladly accept that. But your special.." he went on. Every word he said made my heart beat faster. Is he really going to confess or something? Did he really mean those things? He sounded so serious..

"Um..special as in, what?" I asked nervously. He grinned at me.

"I'll continue this some other time." he said winking at me, then he rushed off somewhere "When we're alone.." he whispered when he passed by. I was totally red then, I knew it. I didn't realize we were at the gym already. So I guess he went to the guys locker rooms. I went to the girl's locker rooms and changed to my gym clothes. Everybody was there.

"Hey, Jill!" Lumina greeted cheerfully.

"Hey.." I answered wearing my clothes in a rush.

"What happened?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"N-nothing!" I said

"You sure?" she folded her arms.

"Yes!" I confirmed.

"Fine, come on let's go!" she sighed. I smirked, one thing I like about Lumina, she quits easily. Gym was one of my favorite subjects, it's all about the fun! Not doing any homework or solving problems and stuff.

"Okay everyone! For this semester, your main sport for now is Basketball!" Mr. Wally the gym teacher announced. Some of the girls moaned and the guys cheer.

"Basketball seems fun!" I chirped.

"What!" Lumina asked ridiculously. I just giggled.

"You know, Rock plays basketball" I nudged her. She cheered up already

"Really? Then basketball is okay I guess." she shrugged. I laughed at her stupid change of mind. Then we started to practice passing the balls, we formed two lines, boys and girls separated, and passed the balls to the person in front. My partner was Nami, who was passing the ball with too much force, my hands hurt every time I catch the ball. Once I missed and it hit my stomach, it hurt pretty bad, but I was able to breathe again. After passing the ball with each other for 50 times, Mr. Wally whistled.

"Good passing kids! You all did a good enough job. I suggest some of the girls to practice more." he announced again. "The next thing we will do is shooting. Now you guys will have 3 chances to shot the ball into that ring. Got it? Alright, Skye you first!" he confirmed and called Skye. Skye nodded and took the ball, then positioned himself in front of the ring then, shoot. The ball shot perfectly. Almost all the girls cheered. I folded my hands.

"Great job, Skye, next!" Mr. Wally called. After a few people had their tries, it was finally my turn to shoot.

"Jill! Your next!" he called. I gulped. I took the ball and positioned. Then shoot, it almost went it but failed. I shoot again, but it was too far. My third shot..it stumbled around the ring for a while, then...SHOOT! Some people clapped.

"Okay, that's all for know. Get ready to learn how to play by groups tomorrow!" Mr. Wally announced and we all left for the locker rooms.

"You did pretty good Jill! I didn't even shoot once!" Muffy grumbled. I chuckled at her.

"It was just probably luck." I mentioned.

"I kept on hitting people" Lumina mumbled. Muffy and I giggled at that.

"See basketball is fun right?" I said, the two nodded a bit.

"So, Jill, got something to do tomorrow after school?" Lumina asked. I flushed again.

"Uh..yeah. We've got practice." I mumbled.

"Oh too bad, I want to invite you to my house." she pouted.

"For what occasion?" I asked

"Nothing much..It's gonna be pretty boring, since I don't have to practice." she mumbled.

"Well, maybe I'll go after we practice!" I said, grinning.

"Really? Yay!" she cheered.

"I wanna come!" Muffy stepped in.

"Don't you guys have practice?" Lumina asked

"Oh yeah. Not fair!" she pouted. Lumina and I giggled at her.

* * *

**Short chappies are a specialty of mine. Hahaha xD**

**Anyways hope everybody had fun reading even if it's short :3**

**Oh and review kay?**

**Hugs are always available!**

**Hugs~hugs~hugs**

**Hold on for the next chapter!**


	16. Miss You Too

**A/N:**

**Xealvi - Yeah, but I put a question mark there, hehe. Pickup lines eh? Hmm..I'll try that. xD**

**CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON - Sorrryyy! I'm just so lazy. Please don't make your beavers eat me *sniff sniff* I hope this chapter makes it up to you. :|  
**

**Tinari-Tintingeeeng - Thanks! :3**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Thanks. Here's the other chappies you've been waiting for! :D**

**RainbowsNSmiles - Hehe. Thanks! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**blackguitar - Arigato gozaimasu, Aubrey-chan! Hehe, and you are special my friend :3**

**coolasticangel - Thank you! Thank you! I'm very glad that you like it! :)**

***HUGS*  
**

**Whew, I've finally updated.**

**I hope this chapter is long enough, it's not very long though.**

**I am such a lazy gal. A VERY lazy gal.  
**

**Oh and I think this is Jill's ending already!**

** I'm not sure if this is the ending of the story though :3**

**So yeah, just read this chapter first! :D

* * *

**

My final class for the day was Home EC, and it was one of my fave subjects. Well I only like the cooking parts. Sewing and stuff isn't really my thing. Our teacher was Mrs. Anna, Mary's, Claire's best friend's Mom, was our teacher. She is kind of "talkative" but she's a really good pastry cook. And she's a great teacher. The class went on well, all about food and stuff. Ahh, I love this class. When the bell rang everyone went out and finally it was time to go home. Today's mayhem was pretty disturbing and fun at the same time so I'm exhausted. Might as well sleep early today.

"Jill, see ya tomorrow!" Lumina waved, Muffy with her. I waved back. Why am I the only freshman who lives in Mineral Town? It's not fair. All of them live in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I thought all this as I unlocked my bike. Then I drove back home. I usually come home alone which is kind of boring. Claire has a lucky life, having her friends with her all the time. Lumina is just to busy with all her rich people duties and stuff. And hanging out with Muffy isn't really very fun, she always talks about all those girly stuff, which gets a little tiring sometimes. And they live in Forget-Me-Not Valley which is a long walk away. I sighed as I parked my bike. Max came running out.

"Hey there Maxy, how was your day?" I patted the dog's head, he barked in response "Mine was tiring, so I think I'll sleep early" I told him as I gave him one last pat and went inside my humble home.

"Jack?" I called.

"Right here!" his head was inside the refrigerator, probably looking for ingredients and stuff. I sighed threw my bag on the couch and sat tiredly on the sofa. Then I lazily turned on the TV.

"What happened to you? Had a rough day?" Jack asked when he got out of the fridge. He had a handful of stuff.

"Yeah. Really tiring. Played basketball." I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hm. Well ,tonight's dinner is sure to give you enough energy." he winked, I smirked but rolled my eyes."By the way, Claire's not home yet?" he then asked.

"I'm home!" Claire barged in cheerily skipping inside. _"Well that answers my question" _I thought. Jack and I looked at her, brows raised.

"What?" she asked and jumped beside me on the couch. A few feather's flew. Jack just smirked and shook his head. I shook my head as well and leaned back on the couch, acting all bored.

"Had a tiring day sis? What happened?" Claire asked the same question as Jack, but with a hint of a teasing tone.

"Yeah. Really tiring, Played basketball." I answered with the same answer and expression. I heard Jack snort.

"Aaaaaaah. I see." she nodded and leaned back. I glanced at her. She raised her eyebrows. I shook my head and went back to the TV. Then Claire chuckled.

"You sis, are so predictable." she said still smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused but not showing it. Just acting bored.

"Oh you know." she just said. Now I'm annoyed.

"Hey, dinner's ready you two." Jack called. We both raised our brows.

"What? Already?" I asked

"That was fast." Claire mumbled.

"Hehe, I only microwaved dinner. Sorry bout that, but I haven't gone to the supermarket lately." he said as he put the plates. We shrugged. Poor ol' Jack, he's always busy.

"Hey why don't I go to the Supermarket tomorrow bro? Just gimme a list." I requested, I feel sorry for Jack for taking care of us so much.

"Really? Well, thanks sis. That's nice of ya. I'll give you a list tomorrow, it's a Saturday right? So your free?" he asked munching on his fried rice ball.

"Yeah, but we have practice, but I'll go there first."

"That's great. Tomorrow is gonna be harvest season as well, so I do need some help." he turned to Claire. She was eating quietly in the other side, at first she didn't notice Jack but when she did she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. I giggled.

"Do you have free time tomorrow?" Jack asked chuckling a bit.

"I guess. Though we have practice, but I don't think it's gonna last that long. Probably aroung 3-4 hours." she explained still munching on her dinner. Jack nodded.

"Okay wake up early tomorrow kay?"

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"I know you don't like waking up early but I really need your help." he explained not very concerned about her screaming thing. He gets used to it.

"Fine!" she pouted, then she sighed. Jack and I chuckled.

"Looks like tomorrow's gonna be a pretty busy day." Jack muttered. Claire and I nodded. Claire being all pouty now.

Yeah..a pretty busy day indeed...I cannot wait.

The following day I woke up early enough to do some grocery shopping for Jack. When he gave me the list, my mouth dropped open.

"Come on, it's not that many!" Jack chuckled.

"Not that many? It's plenty many! But I'll buy them." I grumbled. He chuckled even more. Claire with him. I rolled my eyes at the two and went on to my work. The supermarket was only nearby so it only took me a short while. I took all the stuff Jack made me buy and paid them and went back home. Claire and Jack were on the field harvesting the yams and pumpkins plus the tomatoes. Wow there's so many. Jack is such a good farmer. I placed the groceries on the table inside then and and went back outside.

"Yo! I'm done doing the groceries! Can I go now?" I shouted at the them across the field.

"Sure thing! Thanks a mil, sis!" Jack replied from the other side. Claire looks like she was grumbling, I smirked at her. Then I went of to my bike and drove my way to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

When I reached Forget-Me-Not Valley's Goddess Pond, Skye, Marlin, Trent and Mary were already there. Thought they're all separated, it's like they don't know each other. Skye was sitting in a low tree branch near the pond, looking bored. Mary was sitting on a rock reading a book on the other side of the pond. Trent was near the fields picking some grasses and Marlin was just sitting on the ground bored. Wow, why am I stuck with these quiet people. I sighed as I parked my bike, everybody seemed to notice me then since they all turned their heads to me.

"Hey, sorry to make you guys wait. Had some errands to run." I excused as I walked my way to them. Mary greeted my a smile. Trent and Marlin nodded, and Skye..

"Finally you came, I thought you'd never come." he said smoothly as he hopped down from the branch.

"Well I'm here now." I said sarcastically at him. He chuckled.

"Well then shall we begin? I already have some good books about musical notes here." Mary stood up and took some books from her bag. We all nodded.

"Okay then! Let's get ready." she said and took her harp and reading the book a bit. Trent, me and Skye took our violin's from the cases as so did Marlin.

I sat down on a rock, seconds later Skye sat down beside me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed

"What?" he asked, a grin on his face. I just glared at him, then looked away. He chuckled again.

"Ahh, Jill. I'm very glad that you came. It's like I'm waiting an eternity but still you haven't come, then there you were like a shooting star." he said dramatically. I stared at him ridiculously.

"Uh..yeah..." I nodded, looking away. That was somewhat sweet, but also annoying at the same time. I heard him chuckle once more.

"Okay..um..so here's a copy for you guys..do you wanna do this song..or this one?" Mary stood up and handed us two copies of music papers, I think this first one is better and easier, I was gonna suggest it but Marlin beat me to it.

"I think this one is easy enough." Marlin mumbled and gave the paper to Mary.

"So do you guys agree with this?" Mary asked, everybody nodded again. I sighed quietly, man this is a boring practice. I took a look at Skye, he was watching me again, he smiled at me when I saw him, I turned around quickly again. Why is this guy doing this to me! Damn him and his stupid charms. Mary called our attention so we could begin practicing now. The melody was alright, Trent kinda breaks the harmony a bit, but I think he's improving. Skye and Mary were really good. Marlin and I did a good enough job.

"Hey guys that was a really good practice!" Mary exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was great!" I said, with a little less effort. I'm tired and I wanna go to Lumina's now.

"How bout at Monday again after school?" she asked, everybody once again nodded.

"Alright! See you guys then!" she said and fixed her stuff. Marlin sighed in content, he wasn't entirely happy to practice or a people person at that. Trent was just anxious to do his "doctor" job. Skye was looking happy that the practice was over as well.

"Hey Mary, you goin' to the mansion?" I asked when she was about to leave.

"Actually yeah, I would like too meet up with Grandma Romana, I haven't seen her in a while." she said in her quiet but positive tone.

"Cool. I'll go with you, I'm meeting up with Lumina!" I said grabbing my backpack.

"Er-hem!" Skye faked coughed. Mary and I turned to him, he glared at me. I raised my brows.

"I would like to be with you alone. We still have some unfinished business." he explained, flashing his signature grin. Mary turned to me.

"Uh..well..fine. Um, Mary I guess I'll catch up with you later.." I stammered. I can't believe what he said was true.

"Oh. Okay then, see you guys later." she waved and left. Finally Skye and I was alone. I gulped.

"Well, whattaya want to say?" I stuttered. Skye smirked and walked to me until we were inches apart.

"Jill..."

My heart beat faster than a rushing bullet. Dammit what is he gonna say?

"You really have to practice your violin more." he muttered. Some silence.

"That's it!" I practically shouted then. He smirked, biting his lip, probably hiding another chuckle.

"Hehe, well that's the truth." he shrugged "Can I suggest that I give you some private lessons?" he offered.

"P-private?" I mumbled. He nodded.

"Just the two of us." he purred.

"NO way!" I shouted. He chuckled now.

"What were you expecting me to say?" he asked, teasingly. I stood there suddenly frozen.

"Uh. Nothing." I mumbled, controlling myself from stuttering again. He just smirked, not convinced.

"Ah, Jill. You truly amuse me." he mumbled.

"Hmph! I'm going to Lumina's now!" I shouted then stalked to my bike not looking back.

"See you later, Jill. Gonna miss ya!" he called. I snorted. I heard him chuckle once more. But I drove off already, very fast.

Though, a small hint of a smile tugged from my mouth. Ah,Skye.

I think I'll miss you too.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Weh, I think this chapter isn't very good. :|**

**Well still hope ya'll liked it!**

**So, I think I'll still add up more chapters! **

**But this is already Jill's ending. **

**Hmm..what am I gonna write in the next chapter?**

**Well, just wait up and read the next chapter to find out!**

**Oh and FREE HUGS for reviewers!**

**Hehe :3**

**See ya next time peeps! :D  
**


	17. Music Practice

**A/N:**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Alrighty, haha, I'm as lazy as a sloth you know, but I'm forcing myself XD**

**Karashunter - Aww, thanks, hehe. I really appreciate that comment! :D**

**Haruko Strife - Okidoki! :3**

**coolasticangel - That's good to hear! I'm glad you liked Jill's chapp. :D**

**Sam - Really? Thank you very much! :D**

**ReinRain - Okay! Btw, your cousins with killmerr? Cool, she's my friend! Tehee X]**

**Xealvi - Hehe, sorry. Don't worry, I hope I can make them have their first kisses in the future chappies. :3**

**Tinari-Tintinngeeeng - Almost. :3**

**CanYouSeeILxHARVESTMOON - Lol. Alright, I erm..won't update too much if you want, haha. Then again you said to update ASAP, haha, I'm confused X]

* * *

**

**Thank You ALL for your wonderful reviews! I'm just so glad that this fic is going well, even though I think that it's kinda lame. XD**

***HUGS***

**Thanks once again! Oh and yeah, I'm going back to Claire's POV.**

**Her chapters sort of lacked in Cliff's presence and their relationship needs to get more...uh..closer xD**

**So here ya go!**

**Back to Claire's POV!**

**Enjoy! :D

* * *

**

"So? Do you think you guys can do it?"

I had everybody's attention. Though Popuri was staring at me blankly, of course, she never understands my long speeches. Elli nodded reluctantly. Muffy and Celia nodded as well. Muffy probably didn't understand me as well. She and Popuri have so much in common, except I think that Muffy's at least a little smarter than Pop. Gray gave me one nod then looked away glumly, as usual. Rick and Cliff nodded in honest agreement. I smiled for a bit then. That Cliff guy just makes me smile.

"Okay then! Let's begin practicing!" I announced once again, and everybody got ready. I passed them their piece and we all practiced, Muffy was a bit out of tune, but she fixed that after a few tries. Actually, everybody was pretty good. So I smiled in glee as we practiced.

"That was great guys! Good job, Muffy!" I exclaimed after the long practice. Everybody smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Guess we should take a break. See you guys next time!" everybody nodded and began to leave.

"Your such a great mentor, Claire. And your a really great ocarina player!" complimented Celia as I fixed my bag.

"Thanks! You were great too, Celia! Keep up the good work!" I thanks smiling. Celia is such a sweet and gentle girl. Jill is good at picking friends. I wonder how she's goin' with her practice? I think that Skye kid is in her group. But Mary's there, so she'll tell me. I thought smirking as I waved at Celia and Muffy when they left.

"C-Claire..."

Somebody poked me in the back gently. I turned around seeing Cliff, looking down and fiddling with his fingers. I smiled nicely.

"Hey Cliff. You were great earlier!" I exclaimed joyfully. Cliff smiled shyly.

"T-thanks..um..do you..wanna walk back h-home.?" he stuttered, I giggled a bit, but glanced at Popuri, she was sitting on a rock, playing with a bunny. Now where did she get that thing? I hope she doesn't beg Rick to keep it, like what she did to that stray puppy. Rick will go berserk. But I dunno, it's a bunny, I guess Rick will allow her and whatnot.

"Sure! I'll go tell Popuri first, kay?" I asked, he nodded and I skipped to where Pop is.

"Hey, Pop! I'm goin' home now. With Cliff. So yeah..I guess your goin' with your brother..." I said, she stopped petting the bunny all of a sudden and glanced up at me.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered. I raised my brows.

"He's probably gonna court you!" she almost shouted, which made me cover her mouth hastily. Rick and Cliff stared at us for a bit. Pop and I just flashed our teeth and turned around fast.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! What if Cliff heard you!" I hissed.

"So what if Cliff heard you? Oh my gosh, you are so lucky! Go! Go! Don't make him nervous okay? And make sure to call me right after! Okay? Tell me everything that happened! Gosh, you are so lucky! I am so jealous! Oh my-" she blabbed on then I covered her mouth again.

"Okay I get it! I'll see you later, Pop!" I chuckled as I let go and waved at my stupid bestie. She waved back grinning. Rick stood there confused, Cliff did as well but it looks like he shrug it off.

"Okay, I'm ready. Popuri agreed that she'll just come home with her brother. Shall we?" I said smiling happily. Cliff smiled back and nodded. So we walked back home together. I kept on stealing glances of him as we walked, we kept silent for a while, the forest was really intimidating. Then Cliff coughed. For what I know, I think it was fake because then he said:

"Um..uh..C-Claire...I just wanna t-tell you that...d-do..you..um.." he stammered, his cheeks, obviously turning into a crimson red color. I giggled again.

"Cliff, relax. Calm down. I'm not gonna bite." I rubbed his back, he seemed to relax a bit at my touch, which made my smile bigger.

"O-okay..thanks. What I wanna t-tell you..is that..do you wanna h-hang out tomorrow?" he asked stuttering much lesser, this time my heart leaped.

"S-sure! O-of course, Cliff! I'd love to!" guess it was my turn to stutter, which made Cliff chuckle a bit.

"Then..I guess it's a date!" he chuckled, but suddenly turned red and looked away. I giggled again. He chuckled a bit shyly too.

"Let's meet up at the beach at 10." he exclaimed, not stuttering anymore, which made me smile.

"Alrighty! I'll see you there!" I agreed and smiled dreamily. He smiled as well.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Claire. Catch ya later!" he waved. I waved back dreamily. After who knows how long I snapped back into reality. I didn't realize I was already in front of my house. I smiled again, oh my gosh, I have a date with Cliff tomorrow. I smiled dreamily again and began to go inside, but failed because I slammed into the door forgetting to open it.

"Yooouucch!" I groaned, then I heard Jack shouting.

"What? What happened?" he came rushing out of the door, then saw me on the ground, rubbing my bleeding nose.

"Claire? What happened?" he asked crouching down.

"I slammed in the door..." I mumbled.

"Pardon?" he asked, inching closer to me.

"I slammed in the door..." I mumbled again

"Excuse me?" he asked again cupping his ear

"I SLAMMED MY NOSE INTO THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" I shouted. He laughed back for a while, as I stared at him evilly.

"Claire! Why would you slam your face on the door. Did you turn blind or somethin'?" he asked between laughs.

"Aww shut up!" I rolled my eyes at him when I fixed my nose, stood up, kicked Jack's leg and went inside to clean up. There was a lot of blood spill on my shirt and this was pretty much my favorite. I cursed and changed my clothes then went back down. Jack went inside, not chuckling anymore, but he was still smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled again.

"So, okay, I'm serious now. Why'd you slam into the door?" he asked, smirking of course.

"I dunno.." I shrugged and slumped on the couch. He chuckled once more and shook his head, clicking his tongue. Just then, Jill burst in.

"Jack! Why is there blood in the doorway?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"Ask her." he said smirking and pointing at me. I stared at him sharpening my eyes. Jill raised her brows at me.

"I slammed on the door..." I mumbled quietly.

"Say that again?" she asked.

"I slammed on the door..." I mumbled again.

"What?"

"I SLAMMED MY FREAKIN" FACE ON THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" I shouted again. Jack started laughing again. Jill was hiding her laughter.

"Hehe, very funny brother and sister. It is so funny." I muttered. Jack's laughs started to fade, and Jill was biting her lip now.

"Sorry, sis." Jack apologized, ruffling my hair. "I'll make some dessert for you so you could forgive me?" he then said, smirking again. I lit up.

"Really?" I stood up. Jack chuckled and nodded.

"Okay!" I shouted smiling. Jack chuckled and shook his head again, and headed to the kitchen.

"How bout me?" Jill interrupted. Jack nodded.

"Yay! Dessert!" Jill cheered.

"This day is the best day ever!" I said and slouched back on the couch.

"Really? Why?" Jill asked sitting beside me. I smirked.

"You'll find out.." I answered. Jill just smiled and nodded.

"This is the best day for me too..." she mumbled smiling. I snorted and grinned.

"Cool..."

* * *

**Once again another short chapter from moi.**

**My greatest apologies everyone! :[**

**I did this at like at 11 PM and I have school the next day so..I got a bit tired**

**Though I want to continue it..I don't know what to write next..darn. **

**And I was freakin' tired, so yeah, sorry again.**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter though! :D**

**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter! :3  
**


	18. Field Trip

**A/N:**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame: **Alright. I will XD

**HaunterVampyre:** Thanks. And right now XD

**Xealvi:** I'll be getting to that on the later chapters! ;D

**coolasticangel**: Hehe, thank you very much!

**Tinari-Tintinngeeeng: **Thanks! :3

**yukaruchan1997**: Alright! :D

* * *

**And finally I have updated once again! XD**

**I hope you guys didn't get impatient! **

**Enjoy this chapter, it's in Chelsea's POV again :D**

* * *

I stood there, watching dreamily at Vaughn as he tended with his animals.

"Chelsea. Earth to Chelsea!" somebody waved his hand in front of my face making me blink a few times.

"Huh? What?" I turned around to see Lanna, hands on her hips.

"Oh, hi Lanna.." I greeted her, dreamily.

"Ugh. Ever since that time that Vaughn carried you, you've been like this ever since! Come on, Chelsea! Snap out of it!" she lectured snapping her finger on my face as I went to dreamland again. It made me jump a bit.

"Sorry, okay! I don't know what to do! I'm head over heels over the guy!" I sighed heavily. Lanna smirked.

"Pretty obvious, Chels. Know what? Why don't you ask him out?" she suggested. My eyes popped open.

"No way! That'd be embarassing!" I refused, Lanna chuckled.

"Then you won't go anywhere if you won't do anything."

"Something's gonna happen sometime! I'm positive at that!" I exclaimed taking a look at him again, but Lanna took my hand and dragged me away.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!"

"Can't we have a talk not about Vaughn once in a while? I want my best friend back! I'm not saying that it's bad that you like Vaughn and all but we could at least talk a bit!" she said stopping outside the animal shop.

"Oh. Sorry, Lanna. You should have told me earlier..." I mumbled feeling really sorry for her. I didn't notice her these days anymore. She cheered up fast though.

"That's alright! Now, I don't wanna talk about all those mushy stuff so, different topic! You exited for the field trip to Mineral Town tomorrow?" she asked, exitement obvious on her face. She hasnt't been there, but I sure have, of course I used to live there.

"Yeah! I can't wait! I'm finally gonna see my cousins again!" I exclaimed exitedly. She smiled enthustiastically.

I glanced back at the Animal Store, a smile tugging from my lips again.

_Maybe Claire can help me out with him..._I thought as we trotted to her house to fix things up.

**The following day...**

I jumped off the our boat and landed on the sandy beaches of Mineral Town. I breathed in and smelled the salty sea breeze. Oh how much I missed this place! I can't wait to see Jack, Jill and Claire!

"Okay, class. We will be staying at the town's Inn for the following days. And for those who have some relatives and whatnot here, you may stay there if you like." the teacher announced. "For those who want to stay in the Inn please register here and follow me. And to those who aren't you may go there now. We will meet up at the Inn at one. Got it?" he continued. Everybody nodded and some registered. Some didn't and began to leave, including me and Denny who's staying at his cousin Kai's house. Which was actually just nearby. Mark wanted to come with us but he said he was way too busy, so did Sabrina. She has a cousin here too. Well, I guess I'm walking alone. I think I could manage to go there myself. I could still remember the place a bit. I thought as I whistled and trotted to the farm house. I sighed in relief when I saw some signs on the way. I followed them and it led me to a really huge and awesome farm. Wow! They really did do a great job here! I can't believe it!

As I stood there mesmerized at my relatives farm, someone came out whistling and began to till the soil. I smiled hugely and rushed to him.

"Jaaaacccckkk!" I screamed and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Wooah! Ch-Chelsea? Gah! Can't b-breath!" he was totally surprised. I giggled as I let go of him. He staggered a bit and took a deep breath. Then he gave me a huge smile.

"Chelsea! Long time no see!" he exclaimed, rubbing his neck a bit. I just laughed out loud. He rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you here, Chels?" he asked, continuing his work.

"Our school has a fieldtrip today and were staying here for five days! Isn't that awesome!" I exclaimed skipping my way to him as he continued plowing.

"Cool. I'm pretty sure Claire and Jill will be really happy!" he said cheerfully, as he worked. I smiled and nodded in response.

"Oh by the way! Um, I was hoping that I could stay here for the following days ya know?" I asked him after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure! That'd be great! Though, we don't have any more rooms left. You could stay at Claire's room for the time being." he agreed, smiling. Yes, I miss Jack's cooking so much. Not that I don't like my brother's. His cooking is just...well..unique in a way.

"Thanks, cuz! Your the best!" I exclaimed giving him another hug and trotted inside the house. I took a look around first. I missed this place. When we were all kids, Mark and I used to go here and visit the three of 'em and just play all day. I really miss being kids. At least then, all you had to do is have fun. Now I have to do work and go to school and all those other stuff that makes my life complicated. I smiled and went my way upstaris. I would recognize Claire's room immediately. Her door was decorated with flowery designs. Jill's was simple. Plain orange. She loves that color. I opened Claire's room and took a peek first. Nobody home. Claire's room was a little messy. I chuckled, Claire never changes. I placed my bag on the corner and sat down on her bed, and examined her room. It really describes her personality. She's such a happy-go-lucky gal. I envy her too much. I lied down and sighed, closing my eyes. Then a knock on the door made them open again. I stood up and opened it, revealing Jack again.

"Hey, you hungry? I made snacks!" he said going down. I smiled and followed him down. Thinking of his cooking is already making me drool.

"So where's Claire and Jill?" I asked sitting on the table and munching on the sandwiched that he made. He leaned on the counter.

"Oh, they went out somewhere." he answered and yawned. He looked pretty tired.

"Oh, really? Where?"

"I don't know. They both seemed to be in a hurry." he answered shrugging, giving in another yawn.

"Don't you sleep, Jack?" I asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Of course I do. I just didn't last night." he answered. "And besides it's almost one. I usually get tired during noon." he continued.

"Whoa! It's almost one? Shoot! I gotta go!" I said, gobbling up the sandwhich and standing up hastily.

"School thing?" he asked. I nodded.

"See you later! I waved and hastily left for the Inn.

**At the Inn..**

"Alright, everyone, got the rules and reulations? Any violations through these shall have severe punishment! Well not that severe but it's punishment!" the teacher announced on the small stage as everbody listened. Everyone nodded after his speech and left to their earlier businesses.

"So were free until dinner time? Nice. So where should we go?" Lanna asked as we both left the Inn. I shrugged.

"Hmm, let's visit my cousins! But I don't know where they are.." I said, placing a finger on my chin thoughtfully.

"Let's go look for them!" I exclaimed after a few minutes. Lanna just nodded slowly and followed me as I sped up my pace.

"Where are we headed to?" she asked as I led her to the forest.

"Um, I'm not sure, but I remember that Claire loves to go here in the forest." I mumbled. She nodded in response and I dragged her to an area with a beautiful pond and a hot spa, and a cave nearby. It was empty. I shook my head and dragged Lanna to the other side of the forest, she kept quiet and allowed me to drag her around. I smiled at that thought, and since I was in deep thought of that, I bumped into somebody making me stagger backwards. Lanna gasped slightly and rushed to my side.

"Sorry!" the person I bumped into apologized. His voice was deep and quiet, a familiar voice...

Vaughn.

"Ahaha..uh..I'm fine! Perfectly fine, Vaughn! Haha, no need to worry!" I stammered standing up hastily, cheeks reddening. Lanna folded her hands and shook her head, a huge smirk on her face. Vaughn offered to help me, but I declined it.

"You sure?" he asked, those amethyst orbs of his catching my attention.

"Y-yeah.." I stuttered. Then we went silent.

"Well! Thanks for bumping into Chelsea, Vaughn. But we better get going! See ya!" Lanna suddenly grabbed my arm and we rushed away, giving him a tap on the shoulder first before we rushed off. Lanna was the one to drag me now, but she was heading to a high place. I think it was called Mother's Hill. She finally let me go and she sat down on the flower bed, panting.

"This place is high." she muttered in between breaths. I nodded mermerized, Vaughn's image still in my head.

"Well, hello there." a smooth voice greeted. We both turned around and saw a silver haired boy, having aquamarine blue eyes, grinning broadly at us. He has a violin on one hand.

"CHELSEA!" somebody else shouted, I glanced there and saw Jill. Running her way to us. We both hugged each other tightly and let go. The boy grinned at us, as Lanna smiled.

"Long time no see, Chels! Missed ya so much!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. I giggled at her.

"Yeah! We're having a field trip so we'll be staying here for a few days." I exclaimed back.

"Oh, really? Then you know my cousin, Vaughn?" the boy asked, that grin still on his face. My cheeks flustered again.

"Skye! Don't ask her questions so suddenly! You don't even know her!" Jill shouted.

"No, it's alright. Um, yeah I know Vaughn..h-he's a classmate of mine." I slightly stuttered. I heard Lanna stiffle in a quiet giggle. The boy 'Skye' as what Jill called him earlier flashed me a smile. It reminded me of Vaughn's..who rarely does.

"My apologies. I'm Skye, Jill's boyfriend." he introduced, extending his hand. My eyebrows popped up. So did Jill's. She smacked Skye's head with her violin's stick thingy.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she shouted, her cheeks were reddening. I smirked. I think she likes this guy. Skye rubbed his head, but was still grinning. Jill folded her hands looking away, completely embarassed.

"Don't believe anything this idiot says." she muttered. Lanna and I giggled. Skye chuckled. Jill gave him icy glares, but he didn't seem to be affected.

"Practice is over for today, Jill. Let's see each other tomorrow." Skye announced putting his instrument on it's case, he was still smiling. Weird.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Jill muttered.

"See ya, say hi to Vaughn for me alright?" he waved winked at Jill and left off. Jill glared at him again. Lanna and I chuckled.

"Oh by the way, this is Lanna!" I introduced her. She nodded and extended her hand. Jill gladly shook it.

"Nice meeting you!" she said as they shook.

"You too!" Lanna smiled. I smiled as well. Now, next up is to find Claire.

* * *

**Hehe, this chapter is pretty much longer than the others..I think.**

**I just like it when I write a long chapter XD**

**Hoped ya enjoyed peeps :3**

**Get ready for the next chapters.**

**Next would probably be in either Jill's or Claire's POV. I'm not sure yet..**

**Well see ya later in the next chapter! :D**


	19. Bumped

**A/N:**

Xealvi - Skye's just being a jerk, haha XD

Libra X-Silver Ice - Okeedokee!

harvestfactory15 - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

yukaruchan1997 - Sing? Hehe, maybe I'll make 'em do that :3

Karashunter - Alrighty then! :)

coolasticangel - Hehe, yeah, I liked that too, I mean Skye did deserve it XD

HaruImp - Hehe, well practice makes perfect! ;)

Mi-chan - Aw, well you should go and write it! I'm sure it'll be great! Haha, I'm glad that you like the story! :D

Tinari-Tintinngeeeng - Thanks!

ashmaybe - Thank you very much! :D

* * *

**Omegawsh! I am so soooorrry for the long update!**

**How long was I? A month? OMG!**

**Sorry! I am so lazy and all so yeah you know...**

**But now I have updated once again!**

**That's good right? ~hehe~**

**Okay so I really don't like this chapter, it's short (as always) and lame so sorry.**

**I don't know what to write, my inspiration fled off somewhere!**

**I have to go find another! Bam!**

**So I hope you like this chapter unlike me XD**

**Oh it's set in Jill's POV as suggested.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

I cannot believe that idiot said that. What an idiot. My cheeks burned like hell.

I walked down the path back to town with Chelsea and her friend, Lanna.

"So um, what do you think about Mineral Town so far guys?" I asked them, giving 'em one of my fake smiles. Hiding all the tension from earlier.

"It's great! All peaceful and stuff. Unlike Sunshine Islands who's always in a ruckus." Lanna replied giggling. Chelsea laughed with her.

"Really? Actually it's not that quiet here, you could always hear Kai and Rick fighting for no reason and Popuri singing on the top of her voice." I said laughing. The two laughed with me.

"By the way, Jill. Where's Claire?" Chelsea then asked after the laughter subsided.

"Hm, I think she has a date." I said. Chelsea's eyes grew wide.

"A date?" she asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Woah! She's got a boyfriend already?" she asked, somewhat exited. I chuckled.

"Nah, I'm not sure, maybe she was just hanging out with the guy. He was new and all." I said casually

"Oh really? Who is it?" she asked

"I think his name was Cliff." I answered. She nodded slowly.

"Well I really wanted to see her, but I can't interrupt her date right?" she said a little down. I smiled and patted her back.

"Don't you have a boyfriend yet?" I asked teasingly. Her cheeks turned a shade of red.

"O-of course n-not!" she stammered. Lanna and I laughed at her expression.

"She does have the apple of her eye though." Lanna said eying Chelsea teasingly. Chelsea gave her evil eyes. I giggled.

"Really? Is it that Vaughn guy Skye's been talking about?" I asked, a small smirk on my face. Chelsea's cheeks began to redden even more. I just laughed and didn't wait for her response. Better not tease her too much. I didn't realize that we were already in Rose Square. That was a long walk.

"Hey let's stay at the beach for a while." I suggested, pointing to the direction of the beach. The two nodded and followed me there. I suddenly stopped though, which made Chelsea bump into me, the Lanna bumped into Chelsea which knocked me down, then Chelsea and Lanna. Boy, what an embarrassing scene.

"Jill! Don't just stop so suddenly!" Chelsea scolded rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry..but look!" I whispered pointing at the dock. Claire was there with Cliff. The both looked really happy.

"Ooooh! So that's the Cliff guy. They look cute together!" she exclaimed. I shushed her.

"We shouldn't interrupt their date. Let's sneak out.." I whispered, smirking. Lanna and Chelsea nodded and we tiptoed back to Rose Square when suddenly Skye bumped into us, together with another silver haired boy in a cowboy outfit. Weird.

"Skye!" I shouted just as Chelsea exclaimed: "V-Vaughn!" Skye raised his eyebrows with an innocent manner. Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

"Well hello again, Jill and her company." Skye greeted giving us a wink. Lanna looked dumbfounded, Chelsea blinked and I sharpened my eyes. The other guy, Vaughn, I think, heaved a sigh.

"This is my cousin Vaughn." he introduced to me. Vaughn nodded once at me and looked away. Seems like an anti-social fellow.

"H-hi Vaughn." Chelsea stuttered. He tilted his hat in response.

"Well why don't we treat these ladies, cousin?" Skye said. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you do that Skye?" he grumbled. Skye just chuckled. What a weird bunch. Are they really cousins? Well they both do look almost the same, what with their same silver hair and attractive looks-

I can't believe I just said attractive. Damn it. Again. I just can't take anymore pretty boys. Damn Skye.

"You know Chelsea, cursing is a bad thing." Skye said smoothly.

"I didn't say anything!" I shouted

"But you were surely thinking it." he replied unaffected. I stared at him ridiculously. Don't tell me he's reading my thoughts?

"Your face shows it all." he said much to my annoyance. I glared at him. He smiled innocently. Growling, I took Chelsea and Lanna's wrists and stormed off, dragging the two girls with me, I heard that idiotic flirt chuckle and his anti-social cousin sigh exasperatedly.

"B-bye Vaughn!" Chelsea waved stuttering. This made me snicker a little.

"Whoa, calm down, Jill!" Lanna exclaimed as I dragged them up to the north of town.

"Whoops, sorry you guys." I stopped and let them go. Both rubbed their wrists.

"Does that always happen between you and Skye?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh you mean, him annoying me and me growling at him? Well I don't growl all the time, but yes it does. So get used to it." I muttered, crossing my arms. Lanna and Chelsea chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." they chimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well whatever, there's nowhere much to go now other than the Church, the Clinic, the Inn, the Library and the Winery." I said, counting with my fingers.

"Is there a place where we can fish?" Lanna asked suddenly. I blinked my eyes at her. A girl like her to like fish? It's kinda weird considering the way she looks.

"Uh, well the best places are the beach, the Goddess Pond, the Kappa lake and the lake near Mother Hill." I said. Lanna 'hmmmed'.

"Don't mind Lanna and her fish addictions, hey Jill you go to Forget-Me-Not Valley often right? Why don't we go there? I haven't been there for years!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Ohhh! Okay! But It'll be a long walk! Why don't we use horses? I usually use my bike, but now let's try to ride a horse!" I said excitedly. I rarely use Stellar, my horse since Jack won't usually let me use him. Chelsea and Lanna nodded in agreement and I led them both back at the farm.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

***chimes tauntingly* ~Virtual hugs~**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Even though it's short and lame.**

**I wish I could update soon, but I'm not sure, watch out for my updates on my profile XD**

**Thanks again for the past reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Because of you, I will keep on writing this fic no matter what! Wahaha! XD**

**Anyways, I'm out! Chiao! **

**PM me if you really want me to update ~hehe~ That'll make me write, for sure XD  
**


	20. Horse Ride!

**A/N**

**yukaruchan1997 - Hehe, sorry and thanks XD**

**Xealvi - Yeah, haha XD**

**rrin - Alright, maybe I'll put that in ;)**

**Libra X-SilverIce - Alright! XD**

**Animefan8545 - Hehe, thanks :3**

**Thanks for the review peeps! I'm glad that your still reading and reviewing this old fic XD**

**Well enjoy this chapter!**

**Back to Claire's POV!

* * *

**

I sighed. Finally those dimwits are gone. Though that other girl with her seemed rather familiar, too bad they were a bit too far away. She looked so familiar to me. A feeling inside me wanted to follow them, but no way am I ruining my date.

"What's the problem?" Cliff asked, confused by my sudden chenge of expression.

"Oh nothing, hehe." I replied hastily, laughing half-heartedly. He nodded confused.

"Well, I think it's getting late, w-want me to walk you home?" he asked, stuttering slightly. Aw, it's over already? I smiled slightly.

"Sure!" I answered cheerily. He nodded and we made our way back to the farm. As we walked, I couldn't resist taking sneak peeks on his adorable face. I'm not sure if he noticed me or anything, but he did look uncomfortable in some moments, making me grin secretly. And finally we've reached our destination, although something made me stop midstep.

Jill was readying her horse Stellar for a ride. Now that's a little surprising, Jack doesn't usually let her use him cause she's not well trained yet, and I meant Jill. But that's not what made me stop walking. Beside her were two girls, one sitting on the ground, who looked mesmerized at the horse and another familiar one petting it.

Chelsea?

"Claire?" Cliff put his arm caituosly on my shoulder. My head automatically turned to him.

"Hm?" I smiled. He obviously blushed and hastily took away his hand.

"U-um, you seem to be in your own world this past times.." he mumbled. I blinked a few times.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to concern you! It's just that Jill's not supposed to ride her horse and all, but then again Jack allowed her and all." I said. Cliff nodded.

"Well, um, I guess I'll go now.." he began.

"Your leaving already?" I asked a little down. He smiled shyly.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked grinning. My face lit up.

"Okay!" I replied cheerily. He chuckled, leaned down, hesitated for a moment and kissed my cheek.

"B-bye!" he waved and left. I waved back, sighing dreamily. Suddenly I heard giggling behind me. I turned around. Jill, and yep it was Chelsea, with another girl I'm not familiar with.

"Hi, Claire!" Chelsea greeted. I grinned.

"Well looks whose here? My little klutzy Chelsea." I folded my hands, smirking at my cousin. Chelsea's smile turned into a frown.

"I'm not a klutz!" she complained. I laughed.

"Sure you aren't. Nice to see you again, cuz!" I chuckled, hugging the brunnete girl. It's been a while since I've seen her, and yeah I admit I missed her. She giggled.

"Me too, cuz! Oh yeah, I'd like you to meet my best friend Lanna!" she introduced when we parted. I smiled at her and offered my hand.

"Yo! Nice to meet you." I said, she smiled back and shook my hand.

"Same to you!" she replied. "Oh and your right, Chelsea is such a klutz, I mean she tripped on the first day of classes and her prince charming had to take her to the clinic." she said teasingly. Jill and I looked at her, she was steaming red.

"I DID NOT! Shut up, Lanna!" she fumed. The three of us giggled.

"Oooh! And whose this "prince charming"?" I asked.

"It's not that Vaughn guy is it?" Jill asked as well. Chelsea was totally red from embarassment.

"Shut up!" she shouted, making us laugh again.

"Alright alright. Anyways, Jill did you ask for Jack's permission?" I asked my little sister, making her flinch.

"Well, uh..the thing is Jack's not home and well..I could ask later and. Hey, can I ask for your permission?" she stammered. I rolled my eyes at her grinning.

"I can't give you that permission. Why are you using Stellar anyway? Why not use your bike? And where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We wanna go to Forget-Me-Not Valley and obviously we won't fit on my bike and using Stellar is the best way." she replied firmly.

"Forget-Me-Not Valley isn't that far, you can just walk there, it'll take some time but, hey, at least you guys get exercise." I told her, patting the horse.

"Aww, I don't wanna walk, I mean we've been walking all day." Chelsea complained. Lanna nodded beside her.

"Hmm, well..." I murmured. Jill looked at me expectantly.

"No. Sorry you can't." I said. The three of them pouted.

"But I wanna see Forget-Me-Not Valley again, I mean I haven't been there for ages!" Chelsea pleaded. I sighed. What am I gonna do with these three? I'm pretty sure Jack will get mad at me if I let 'em use the horse. Jill's not the very best rider yet. Unlike me...

But then again, four of us in one horse? Meh..I don't think it will be comfortable.

"Chelsea?" Lanna suddenly called.

"Hm?"

"You know it's getting kinda late, maybe I should head back to the Inn?" she asked.

"Aww, but we're going to go the Forget-Me-Not Valley, well if Claire agrees that is!" she pouted. Lanna shrugged.

"Maybe we're having the field trip there too, so maybe I'll get to see it anyway." she said. Chelsea nodded.

"Alright, see ya later!" she waved. Lanna began to leave.

"Bye!" she waved at us.

"See ya." Jill and I said, both waving back at her. Chelsea and Jill went back to puppy dog eyeing me.

"Fine, fine, you guys can use the horse." I muttered, they cheered. "In one condition." I continued. Both stopped.

"What condition?" Both of them asked.

"Jill can't ride it. I will." I said grinning. Jill pouted and Chelsea shrugged.

"Alright." they chorused, Jill gloomily and Chelsea exitedly. I nodded and rode the horse, patting it's head.

"Come on! And Jill pay attention to me as I ride it. Maybe you'll learn some pointers." I said as they both climbed on the horse. Jill nodded frowning. I just chuckled.

"Alright, here we go!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**And please review! **

**Hang on for the next chapter folks!**

**I think it'll be Jill's POV or Chelsea's..**

**Well see ya! :D**


End file.
